Ancient Stones
by BadOrange
Summary: Sequel to The Companion. As a new dawn approaches for Skyrim, a new threat is seen on the horizon for the Companions, a new arrival, a lust for blood and a pair of werewolves finding themselves a little out of reach. OC ProtagonistXVilkas
1. Chapter 1

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter One (Re-upload because of removal)  
**

****I will say this now that Ancient Stones got removed because of violation of guidelines, and I don't care. I want people to read what I have written, and if my 'smut' offends anyone then it is fair enough to admit that I was wrong. Now, for the second time, enjoy and please help prevent FF from removing lovely smutty stories because of a few sexy hot scenes with our favourite characters!

* * *

As she stepped back into Jorrvaskr she was welcomed by the usual roaring fire that filled the old wooden hall with incredible warmth. She dragged her heels towards the main table and snatched up a chair falling into it and pouring a well deserved drink from a nearby bottle. The hall was empty and the loud snores could be heard from Vignar's room at the far end of the room, all was quiet and she found this unnerving.

There had been many changes during the several years since finding her family and in that space of time she had occasionally visited her mother; Frida up in Dawnstar when she could and had perfected her training and became adept in one handed, very brutal attacks. She found herself staring into the pit of the flames, her eyes sore from the brightness in the dull and darkened hall. She gulped down the rest of her tankard and dragged herself away from the bleak scenery, into the living quarters where she walked to Vilkas' room.

She pushed the door open as quietly as possible, the old wood churning and creaking in its frail iron bolts. Leaving her battered and blood smeared satchel at the door, she sneaked over towards the bed where Vilkas lay fast asleep. She pulled off her armour and dropped it quietly on the hard stone, finally crawling into the empty space next to him. He stirred and rolled over to greet her, slinking his heavy muscular arm around her waist and tugging her up close to his chest where she could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

"How did it go?" Vilkas asked his voice barely audible and riddled with tiredness.

"Everything seems to be in order," She replied stroking her finger delicately across his naked chest, tangling them in the thick strands of coarse hair.

"What of the Silverhands?" He pressed, tracing the skin on her hip and down to her inner thigh, she heard him smirk as he finally realised that she was naked.

"I took care of it," She grinned wickedly and grazed her hand briefly over his groin, feeling his arousal and finding herself completely satisfied with how she had already worked him up.

"I'm glad," He breathed, pulling himself on top of her, she spread her legs naturally and allowed him to lie comfortably between them.

"The Silverhands seem to be getting more dangerous," She replied, feeling him move gently against her, his hardness growing and pushing up against her stomach.

"Maybe I should lock you away then," He pressed his lips against hers and glided his hands quickly up to her breasts where he cupped his hands around them and listened for the tender sigh that escaped her lips, "You always seem to get yourself into trouble," He moved his lips against hers as she nibbled his bottom lip and brushing the tip of her tongue against his.

She smiled and pushed his hips further into her, tugging at the cotton pants which heavily restricted the growing member from her. She moaned softly encouraging himself to pull his pants down and take her then and there, but he was a tease and started to breathe kisses across her jaw line, down to her neck and then wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple. She shivered from his touch and mewled impetuously wanting more than just a few delicate kisses.

* * *

He wanted nothing more than to fuck her right then and there, his throbbing member a nuisance but he wanted to make her crave him and make sure she was dangling over the edge before he gave it to her, he enjoyed the way she screamed his name and the way she writhed in pleasure.

He pressed kisses against her bare skin, moving down to her stomach massaging his fingers down to her sides causing her to shiver. He paused for a moment listening as she let out an annoyed growl, grabbing his hair and tugging his head back up to plant a kiss on his lips. He quickly pulled himself out of his cotton pants and saw her eyes glistening with anticipation; he grinned and pushed himself inside watching her lips curl up into a smile and an appreciative sigh to escape her lips.

As he started to thrust deeper she started to moan, her hips matching the rhythm of his own, he started to growl feeling every bit aroused as she was. He pulled out quickly watching her remark him with a deathly stare, he grinned ferociously and flipped her over onto her stomach not really expecting her to be so willing.

He pulled her hips up and entered her once more squeezing her rear end in his hands, she let out a squeal her head poking round and glaring at him once more, he didn't stop and thrust deeper and deeper until he had her screaming his name over and over. His pace began to quicken and felt the release building up inside her; he ploughed harder, her breasts swinging violently. He started to feel her shudder, moaning uncontrollably and grabbing the sheets with her fist.

He moved relentlessly feeling her tighten around him, her whole body quaking her hips rolling back to meet his own. Her body turned rigid and she arched herself, loud moans escaping her lungs. Vilkas moved faster, feeling a rush of wetness greet him as he continued to thrust losing control and growling as he spilled himself inside her.

She slumped ungracefully onto her stomach, breathing hard and rolling over onto her back. He collapsed next to her their limbs tangled together as he brought her to his chest and kissed her forehead. He listened to her hastened breathing and still felt the throbbing of her heart beat in her chest. He smirked proudly, waiting for the next round to begin.

* * *

A/N: If this story gets removed again I will take to publishing it on another site or just upload on Tumblr where (If you follow me) you can keep up with Susi and Vilkas' story x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Two  
**

Susi awoke first detaching herself from Vilkas' chest. She rolled over wiping her eyes clear from sleep and attempted to pick up her clothes off the floor before Vilkas snatched her arms back.

"Too early," She heard him mumble enough strength in his arms to drag her back to his side. She let out a moan of her own, detangling herself from his impatient limbs and returned to gathering up her clothes and throwing them back on.

She stalked from Vilkas' room leaving him curled up in the fur skin blankets and out into the main corridor, she quickly diverted left and entered Kodlak's quarters where he sat quietly on his chair.

"Good morning," Kodlak said to her as she perched herself on the wooden chair opposite him. He placed the book he had been reading down on the table and poured her a tankard of honey mead from a bottle.

"I found Silverhands towards Riften," She piped up drinking down the mead thirstily.

"Ah," Kodlak replied his tone barely changing, "Do you know where?" He poured them both another drink and sat back in his chair stroking his long grey beard.

"Faldar's Tooth," She replied her eyes carefully scanning the surrounding area. It was still early enough that the other Companions wouldn't have awoken and Susi found solace in that, she could finally get on with business without the hassle of the others.

"Did you find the missing piece?" He questioned. Susi pulled out a small purple purse from within her chest plate and handed it over to Kodlak.

"I managed to get it back," She handed the purse over to Kodlak who opened it up and pulled out a small fragment of Wuuthrad, "I didn't catch the thief who stole it," But she definitely knew who it was and where they resided.

"I don't understand why they would only steal one piece," Kodlak looked confused but Susi reassured him that the thief didn't think it would be worth a lot.

The thief had been stupid enough to not realise that the piece of Wuuthrad was a part of the axe that had allowed Ysgramor to defeat the Snow Elves that had inhabited Skyrim; any fence knew that it was definitely worth more than its weight in gold.

"It is your duty to put back that piece back where it belongs, the others will surely sleep better knowing that things have been taken care of," She continued running the tip of her finger across the edge of the tankard, wondering how that thief managed to infiltrate Jorrvaskr in the first place _and _get away with it.

She had tracked down the thief hours after the robbery and found him heading south west towards Riften, even in the dark she managed to notice the armour he was wearing. The Thieves Guild was notorious, not so famous anymore across Skyrim but thieves were always nothing but a pain. She had lost sight of him as soon as she reached Ivarstead, the darkness too dense to see by, she had been tempted to transform and stalk him as prey but she knew better, the Vigilants of Stendarr had almost caught her once and she didn't want to run into them again.

After making it to Riften, dawn had already broke and the early morning patrons were beginning to set up store and the city was relatively busy considering the early hour. She had asked around, waited for hours to catch a glimpse of the thief again, secretly she knew there was no chance; it was unlikely that the thief would dare show his face knowing how close he had come to being caught. If only she could remember what he looked like.

She then stayed in the Bee and Barb, the cities atmosphere not entirely unpleasant if you could hold your own. The next day she continued to ask around for anything usual and settled upon a shopkeeper called Brand-Shei a suspicious looking Dunmer who had told her that he had sold the missing piece to a Bandit that had run into the city looking for something, unexpectedly coming across what seemed a worthless piece of junk.

"The man handed over all of his coin," Brand-Shei had said, "Over 2000 golden Septims!" He exasperated.

"Did you see where he went?" She had pressed knowing that the longer the piece of Wuuthrad was gone the harder it would be to get back.

"Back to his hideout no doubt," He continued, "Faldar's Tooth is the closest one to Riften, follow the lake round you can't miss it."

She never questioned the Dunmer further except for finding out whether he was the thief. He had told her he wasn't and had come across the piece near the entrance to the city, just tossed to the side of the road.

"When you've been in the merchant's trade for as long as I have you have a third sense about what's valuable and what isn't," He had told her before she left to hunt down the bandit that had bought the piece.

It wasn't an easy fight either, when she approached Faldar's Tooth she was soon over-whelmed by the sheer number of bandits. They had unleashed their hounds upon her and killed them all with a fair few nasty bite marks to her legs and arms, nothing that couldn't easily be patched up. Without the use of her two last fingers on her right arm she learned to fight in a more eccentric manner, taking the bandits and Silverhands off guard with her unusual fighting; she easily disposed of them.

She pick pocketed each corpse until she came across the bandit that had it stashed away in a purple coin purse. She tucked the bag inside her chest plate and started on her way back to Whiterun.

And here she was returning the piece back to Kodlak only to serve aesthetic purposes, it wasn't a real axe anymore and the shattered remains were used as a sort of proof that Ysgramor actually existed and that the Companions were descendants from him.

After leaving Kodlak's quarters she made her way up to the main hall, leaving through the door to the right and walking into the courtyard, ready to watch the full sun rise peak over the mountains, with so much happening in Skyrim it was easy to miss such simplistic beauty.

* * *

Vilkas dragged himself out of bed already accustomed to the cold place next him. He knew she never stayed for long and sometimes would leave for days at a time, whatever she was looking for, he wished she'd just tell him.

He pulled on his clothes and then his armour fastening the straps tightly and leaving his room. He pushed his dark hair out of his face and met eyes with Tilma who wished him a good morning. He followed the stone corridor right and then left, the main bedroom where the other Companion's slept was noisy and bustling with life, he ignored it and carried on hoping that he would catch his lover before she dispersed and delved into some other adventure. He shook his head ignorantly, _my lover? _She was _my _nothing, the devious passionate moments hidden away in the bedroom were definitely few and far between and lately she had been more interested in the Silverhands than getting her mind blown between the sheets.

On this thought he stalked towards the main hall and scanned the room, _no sign of her here_, but he knew better, she loved the courtyard, the tranquillity and the peace that came along with it. He diverted left and pushed the heavy wooden door open; the sun was almost reaching the peak in the sky shining gloriously down on the empty courtyard. He sighed and stumbled back into the hall, slamming himself down in annoyance on a poor frail chair and snatched the first bit of food he could find.

"Trouble?" Farkas remarked a few chairs down. Vilkas glared at his brother knowing that he was enthralled by his trouble in paradise.

"Shut up," He snapped tossing a loaf of bread at his twin. It bounced off of his armour and onto the floor, Farkas barely moving an inch.

Vilkas had known for a while the soft spot that his brother had for Susi and he was obviously jealous and that was clear to everyone to see; but he despised his stupid twin more than anything else for rubbing it in his face.

"You just missed her," Farkas pressed pouring himself another morning ale, Vilkas scowled at him ripping apart a piece of bread and swallowing, "She's got secretive things to attend to," His brother teased unknowingly causing rage to bubble inside Vilkas, almost ready to explode.

He took a lot of grief at the best of times but lately, he was going too far. Vilkas of course didn't need to protect Farkas from insults about his simplistic state of mind, perhaps he would withdraw that offer if he continued going the way he was going. Of course even though his brother relentlessly teased him about his relationship status he somehow always knew she would step back into Jorrvaskr and come running back to him, perhaps not with the best intentions but he still managed to get laid.

* * *

Susi found herself stalking out of Jorrvaskr just as the sun finished rising. It peaked over the Throat of the World as she stepped outside of Whiterun and into the plains; the guards wishing her a well journey, not that she needed the luck she had taken care of herself for so long now that it seemed like second nature.

She walked down towards the stables and followed the path left which would finally end with the Honningbrew Meadery a place she could not stand the sight of. Recently she felt troubled, the subconscious feeling that lurked in the back of the mind preparing to pounce and overwhelm, it made her nervous and the recent Silverhand attacks plagued her thoughts more than she liked. Even Vilkas couldn't cure her from that, not even telling him about her troubles would cease the worry, and she never wanted to burden Vilkas with too much, just in case.

The long bleak landscape stretched out before her wandering feet, she trod lightly and cautious prepared for any ambush, the wolves were terribly hungry and any nervous Nord would find themselves an early grave, not that she couldn't fight them off she was a trained warrior after all and had fought stronger things than wolves. _I would have been stronger if I still had full use of my right hand _she told herself recollecting the disdained memory of when she battled the Forsworn Briarheart, but she was younger then and with age came wisdom, not that she'd got any smarter.

It had been three years since it happened and things never seemed to get easier, the Civil War raged on with ferocious passion and there had even been talks of dragons, it seemed madness to her all of this had happened so suddenly, dragons, _goddamn dragons. _

Suddenly the ground started to quake, she stumbled dropping to her knees with the ferocity of the combined voices that echoed through Skyrim. It lasted less than a minute and once she had risen to her feet she brushed herself off, wondering what on earth had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Three  
**

Vilkas had heard stories about the Greybeards, everyone had; they were respected neutral individuals throughout Skyrim, but today was different. As Jorrvaskr shook with the ground the Companions listened in fear to the echoing voices: _Dovahkiin_. Vilkas recomposed himself grabbing the goblets and platters before they clattered to the floor and searched the hall for answers. He noticed Skjor and Aela over in the corner in hurried discussion, his brother Farkas looked slightly unnerved but he paid no attention to that stupid oaf, not after earlier.

He knew that Kodlak would know something; he had lived long enough to know the tales better than he did. He raced quickly down to the living quarters and kept straight all the way until he reached the Harbinger who was sat contently, as usual, at his table.

"Kodlak," Vilkas breathed, a little exasperated from his sudden outburst of energy, "Did you hear...?" Vilkas gave Kodlak a cautious look, unnerved by the fact that Kodlak hadn't once turned his head up to look at him, _unusual. _

He walked forwards and grabbed the old man's shoulders, he didn't flinch; a mixture of panic and worry surged through him, _what if..._ Kodlak let out a throaty snore his head flopping down onto Vilkas' hand; a little disturbed Vilkas shook his shoulder and awoke the man from his slumber.

"Ah," Kodlak let out, clearing his throat, "Yes, yes what is it?" The old man readjusted his posture and offered the seat opposite him for Vilkas to take who obliged.

"Did you hear...?" Vilkas trailed off as the old man remained with a confused expression, "The Greybeards, they...they..." How would he even begin to describe what had happened? The ground had shook, the voices were so... unbelievably powerful that it was difficult to comprehend or even give it a name.

He had once heard a member of the Companions years ago talk about the way of the voice, the reason why the Greybeards isolated themselves at High Hrothgar. They practised the way of the voice, whatever that meant.

"What is it Vilkas?" Kodlak pressed having clearly slept through the rocking of the earth.

"They shouted Dovahkiin," The word slipped out of his mouth easily and strangely, the word foreign to him. The Greybeards had called for Dovahkiin..._Dovahkiin_ _what did that even mean? _

"Dovahkiin..." Kodlak whispered, the same word rolling off of his tongue with ease, "Dragonborn," He finished; his light eyes meeting Vilkas' estranged and panic.

"What is it?" Vilkas demanded slightly unnerved by the old man's unusual nature.

"The end times," Kodlak muttered, rising from his chair unsteady and forcing his hands to search the books stuffed awkwardly into his shelves.

"What?" Vilkas remarked confused, "Kodlak what is it?" He was utterly confused; this old man was appearing more insane than usual.

"Look," Kodlak sat himself down again and passed a thick bound book across the table towards Vilkas, who stared at it rather strangely.

"What is it?" Vilkas lifted the old book in his fingers and brushed away the dust, _the book of the Dragonborn_ the title read. He opened up the cover and scanned the first page, the old writing barely illegible on the ancient parchment.

"Look here," Kodlak peered over, leaning across the table and pointed down at a small italic paragraph named the prophecy. Vilkas scanned the words carefully, _the Dragonborn ruler loses his throne... _the Septim kings... they had always been called Dragonborns... Vilkas shook his head nervously, his eyes falling upon the last line that sent cold shivers through his spine; _the World Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the last Dragonborn._

In silence Vilkas quickly closed the book and placed it carefully down on the table, he stared carefully at a wild looking Kodlak who had relaxed back into his chair.

"The World Eater?" He vaguely remembered an old story about a dragon but it was all made up stories to strike fear into the children of Skyrim, some dragon couldn't come back from being banished. He continued to stare at Kodlak, a sense of fear lurching through him. There had been rumours of dragons after some incident in Helgen, Vilkas had heard this news whilst relaxing in the Sleeping Giant Inn, the old Breton woman Susi had been curious about had been discussing the topic with the bar staff, her eyes were wild with excitement and fear, the way she spoke of the dragons made it seem that she knew much more about them than she had first let on.

He had listened intently to her talk about a situation down in Helgen, how prisoners escaped and Ulfric Stormcloak had fled back to Windhelm to regain his position as Jarl, but her voice softened and he had strained to listen to the words that escaped her lips, a dragon had attacked Helgen and she was going to find out who was behind it. He had previously thought that he would tell Susi about this prized bit of information but the lack of time he had spent with her recently forced him to not tell her, perhaps he would only when the time was right.

"The World Eater brings about the end of time," Kodlak responded bringing Vilkas back into the present, "Alduin." The name sent a bolt of lightning in Vilkas' memory, he remembered now the tales of how the ancient Nords banished Alduin at the Throat of the World. He was the eater of souls. Vilkas shuddered at the thought, if Alduin truly was back then there would be no hope.

* * *

Susi had headed straight back to Jorrvaskr after the incident. It had terrified her, the feeling of the ground shaking, the way the voices had shuddered through her very bones, how she couldn't withstand the ferocity of the voice, it unnerved her to no end, so she fled back home for answers.

As she stumbled back into the hall sweat trickling down her neck she noticed the calmness in the hall, _hadn't they felt it? Why wasn't there utter chaos? _She chased the shadows in the hall and entered the living quarters. She stared ahead and saw Vilkas and Kodlak discussing things around the small table. She stalked towards them, reaching them and leaning up against the wall, regaining her stamina.

Vilkas peered around, a little shocked at her arrival, she heard him welcome her inside to join and she gladly obeyed; Vilkas standing up to allow her to take a seat.

"Harbinger," She started before Kodlak cut her off.

"There is nothing to worry about," He said to her, passing her the same book he had let Vilkas read. She scanned the pages briefly and tossed it back to him, none of the words making any sense to her.

"What was that noise?" She pressed; Vilkas suddenly placed a strong hand on her shoulder making her jump. She looked up and met his eyes something fierce passing between them before she made herself look away.

"The Greybeards have called for the Dragonborn," Kodlak replied calmly. Susi scoffed, slamming her hand down on the table in disbelief, _Dragonborn? Dragons? What the hell was going on? _

"You can't be serious," She muttered not knowing what this meant, she barely knew that the Greybeards existed; having grown up in the Pale without any outsiders to influence she didn't know much about Nord fairytales, only what her family had taught her, and that wasn't much.

"The Dragonborn has returned," Kodlak exasperated staring deep into Susi's confused expression, he knew she didn't understand and part of him guessed that she didn't even care to know the history behind him. She was preoccupied sitting there, her thoughts elsewhere.

"The Dragonborn?" Her eyes lit up remembering what Delphine and Vilkas had told her. The Dragonborn was born with the body of a mortal and the soul of a dragon, but this didn't really seem important, _so what if the Dragonborn had come back? It didn't have anything to do with me. _

"The last Dragonborn to prevent the end of time," Kodlak continued. She suddenly let out a chuckle, hardly believing what the old coot was coming out with.

"Aren't these just ancient tales?" She looked between them both, trying to lighten their serious expressions.

"Yes," Kodlak replied, "But they have relative truth to them, you should read up on your history more."

She had known that, Delphine had told her to do that, maybe if she had done what she was told she wouldn't be questioning both Vilkas' and Kodlak's sanity.

After the discussion she felt a little calmed, she followed Vilkas out of Kodlak's quarters and into his room. She closed the heavy wooden door behind her and watched Vilkas move towards the bed, her pulse already racing.

"Do you believe what Kodlak said?" She piped up, running her nail across the door. Vilkas looked up at her from the bed, his body filling most of it with his arms outstretched above his head, she watched him yawn and pat the empty space next to him, "Well?" She pressed walking the short distance between them and sitting down feeling the heat radiate from his body.

"Yes," He replied his voice deep, "I do," He touched her thigh delicately and felt her shiver.

"Do you honestly believe that it's the end times?" She leant closer towards him and rested her head gently on his chest, listening to the endless rhythm of his heart beat.

"Maybe," He began to run his fingers through her hair, running an index finger across her chin, feeling her breath.

"I hope it isn't," She sighed feeling slightly sad. She had never known about these tales before and what if they did have truth to them? She hadn't prepared herself for the end of the world.

* * *

He sensed her melancholy and pulled her up into his arms, cradling her as she pressed her lips to his neck, not to arouse him but just for a sense of comfort that somewhere was there. He wanted to stay like this, to hold her and feel her pulse in her breast and to relish in her scent which drove his wolfish side into frenzy.

He wanted to protect her from everything, even if she was a skilled warrior. He had seen the number of scars grow since her first arrival. The body he had first seen walk through the doors of Jorrvaskr on her arrival twelve years ago had now been slashed and remained imperfect, back then she barely had any scars and he felt worried that she would never be able to handle herself. Even now he still remained worried. The days when she left without a shield sibling he would stand and wait to see her shadow move slick towards Jorrvaskr returning home with more injuries from battles that she had barely escaped from. He disliked her passion for fighting; he disliked the fact that she wouldn't let _him_ protect her. She never wanted to appear weak, but Vilkas had seen her weak side, twisted in each other, devouring each other in the darkness, he had seen her bare flesh and she had revealed everything to him, even if she tried to deny it.

He kept quiet for a moment stroking her hair and every so often feeling her graze her lips across the nape of his neck. She tightened herself around him pressed up against the coolness of his armour. _If only we weren't so...clothed_. His hands were already working their way through her armour before he could stop himself. She responded quickly to his advances and had already slipped both legs around him and perched herself on top looking down at him with frivolous intent. He started to tug at the strands of leather keeping her armour intact as she passionately kissed him; he slipped a hand underneath the metal and caressed her breast, waiting for the sigh to escape her lips. She grinned wickedly and bit down hard on his bottom lip, causing him to scowl and let out a fierce growl.

He rolled her over onto his back, tugging away her chest plate and tossing it away onto the stone floor where it made a disruptive clattering noise. He watched her nibble her bottom lip seductively and barely managed to contain himself, _incredibly sexy_, he pinned her against the bed feeling her snake her hands through his armour and peel it away, living him topless. She started to rub herself against the aching region between his legs; he gritted his teeth wanting to drag it out a little longer. He didn't want her to leave just yet, _not yet, not yet. _She pulled him out of his trousers and he let out an uncontrollable moan as she ran her fingers delicately down his length. He could sense her anticipation, her urgency, _god dammit not yet, it'll be over so soon and she'll be gone. _He could feel her hips wrap around his waist as she guided him into her. She sighed in pleasure, her bottom lip quivering; he thrust against her and her eyes snapped apart, a deep moan rolling in from the bottom of her lungs, almost guttural. Unable to contain himself he slammed home with a strange viciousness, his wolfish side pouring out into her as he thrust harder and deeper, listening to her revel in the bliss.

She tugged her nails down his sides and arms, tearing them down until the skin bled, he growled, punishing her with more ardent thrusts. Her breathing hastened and he could feel her whole body turn rigid, he moved against her with more ferocity watching her touch herself to the rhythm of his movements. He let out another growl and snapped his lips across the hardened pebble of her breast, a deep moan escaping her lips as pleasure cascaded through her. He let out a strangled growl as she writhed against him, burying herself in him as she came, her whole body shaking as he held her, losing himself in ecstasy.

He stayed there pressed up against her panting, his heart beat racing, his arms shaking. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more tenderly, running her fingers through his coarse black hair. She sighed and pushed him off of her, tangling herself in his limbs and wrapping herself in his arms, with her head against his chest. _Please don't leave just yet._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Four  
**

He was already awake watching her sleep as she opened her eyes, groggy and looking annoyed. He smirked and pushed her back down as she tried to get up, planting a kiss on her lips and looking deep into the epitome of her brown eyes.

"What?" She remarked, her cheeks a delicate pink.

"Nothing," He replied giving her another kiss and watched as her face turned a little darker. He smirked to himself noticing how adorable she looked tucked up naked next to him. _Farkas was jealous of this... this beauty. _He couldn't help but kiss her again, pleased that she had chosen him over anyone else.

"Hey!" She protested as he tried to attempt another lustful peck. She pressed her hands against his chest and tried to push him down, but he was stronger and grinned wickedly, "I can't stay in bed all day," He heard the reluctance to leave in her voice, he tried to pull her back into bed as she left, she slapped him away, so instead, he watched her body move seductively across the room, the dim light casting shadows across her curves, unfortunately arousing him.

He frowned as she dressed, covering up the body that he had devoured, remembering how she had loved every second of it. She risked a glance over at him, her ears tinted pink with embarrassment, unnerved by his watchful gaze.

She walked back over to him, fully dressed and kissed him briefly before opening up the door.

"I'll be back tonight," She said, her voice catching a little. Vilkas nodded his head, a little disappointed by her urgency to leave. He sat forward and called her back into the room as soon as she had turned the corner and left. She poked her head round the door frame and briefly stepped back inside, a fleeting glance of happiness that he wanted her back.

"What do you have to do that's so important?" His tone was more aggressive than he intended; she flinched at his fierceness and cleared her throat, an unreadable expression crossing her eyes, something he couldn't make out.

"I'll tell you another time?" Her voice tried to reconcile the tension between them. She didn't need to tell him just yet, once she had caught the thief and had helped Aela disperse the Silverhands then she would tell him, she didn't want him to worry.

He watched her leave and couldn't help but feel slightly regretful, for what? He couldn't decide. He swallowed the nasty lump in his throat and proceeded to throw on some clothes, not feeling like doing anything.

* * *

She marched towards the main hall and out into Whiterun, a little hasty but she had to get out of there. The way his hungry eyes had watched her, the way he had touched her... it had sent her heart into frenzy and she was frightened of it.

She kept up the fast past until she had calmed down, the cool wind was pleasant and cooled the burning heat in her face. She wanted more of him but didn't know how to show it, _stupid so stupid_, she raced towards the stables and hired a horse, _let me go anywhere, away for a while to reconcile my thoughts, to collect them all up so I don't ruin things. _She jumped upon the piebald mare and charged forwards, galloping down the stretched out pebbled path, east towards Riften.

She needed to finish business before coming back, _coming back to him to spend another moment in absolute bliss. _She shook away the growing feeling in her chest and focused solely on the task ahead.

She made it to Riften before evening; she left her horse outside the city walls and progressed inside, welcomed by the stench of the river and the loud voices roaming the streets. She didn't dislike the city, but things were slowly changing and even as an outsider she could tell.

The last time she had been in Riften she had been warned about the Thieves Guild underneath the city in the Ratways. She passed the market quarter and continued down to the lower part of the city, where the river stench was thicker, the water a deep green. She managed to find her way successfully and marched into the Ratways with her weapon drawn.

It was dark, damp and murky. Water dripped precariously from the ceiling and the orange glow of light came from the fading charcoals burning in every other corner of the corridor. She followed the murky chambers and corridors all of the way until she reached an open room with a table in the middle, she approached cautiously, her prized dagger tight in her fist. She searched earnestly for any living thing, but concluded that the coast was clear; her eyes casually fell upon a wooden door to the left hand side of the room. From there she proceeded into the Ragged Flagon.

As she stepped inside the large chamber she was greeted by the trickle of water and small coves engraved into the chamber walls, all empty. Past the small stretch of shallow green water she could make out laughter and discussion, she sheathed her weapon and followed the wooden pathway around the water to the small port where the bar was.

"Hey!" A deep voice cut out, "State your business," She stopped in her tracks and met eyes with a tall man with ginger mutton chops, he glared down at her with his arms folded crossly over his chest.

"The Thieves Guild?" She responded, her tough exterior almost menacing.

"Who is it, Dirge?" An accented voice called out. Susi pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows, watching the other man with ferocious red hair and a muscular build strapped tightly within a black leather set of armour.

"Can I have a moment with whoever is in charge?" She crossed her own arms and slipped past the man called Dirge into the light of the bar.

A bald Breton sat at one of the tables with a blonde looking woman, a woman with striking beauty. They all looked up at once at her arrival, a little suspicious but that was to be expected.

"Aye Lass," The man with red hair responded, "The boss is a little busy but I'll gladly help with whatever you're looking for," He strode up to her and guided her to an empty table in the corner of the room, shaded in darkness; "Take a seat." The Nord man seemed relatively nice, a little forward but that wasn't too shocking, Susi was used to forward men at Jorrvaskr.

The small circular table in the corner of the damp chamber was thankfully far away from the prying eyes of the fellow thieves. She buried her coin purse tightly in her breast plate, cautious of the prying fingers that might try and steal her coin. The man sat down first and she followed, he ordered two tankards of ale probably just to be polite. After they arrived he leant forwards, his blue eyes penetrating hers.

"What do you want Lass?" His tone remained calm but something was unnerving, the way he stared at her felt like he was looking deep into her soul, reading her every thought.

"Which one of you lot did it then?" She snarled, turning her nose up at the ale, she watched his lips curl up into a smile making her heart start to race. She wondered if he always had this affect on woman, his presence stirred something up inside of her, a passion which she couldn't put her finger on.

"I'm sorry Lass," He chuckled, "But what are you talking about?" She knew that they wouldn't openly admit to stealing something, after all they were thieves and it was obvious knowledge that they didn't want to get caught.

"One of you broke into Jorrvaskr a few days ago," She snapped, "And I want to know who that bastard was," Her hand had flung to her waist and she seized her dagger, threatening the Nord man in front of her with the blade. He responded with a laugh and grabbed her hand sending a bolt of lightning through her nerves, stabbing her within her core.

She felt helpless for a moment as he took the dagger from her, her fingers falling loosely. He placed the dagger on the table and continued to sip casually at his tankard of ale.

"Lass," He started, the twang of his accent echoing in her mind, "I can assure you that it wasn't us," Something told her that he was telling the truth, the innocence in his eyes, _he's a thief he will trick you._

"How can I possibly trust a thief?" She growled fingering the tankard full of ale in front of her. She could feel the glances of the other thieves around the room, there weren't a lot of them but she would struggle to fend them off if the situation turned sour.

"You can't Lass," He smiled; her heart doing flips in her chest, she scowled finding it more difficult than she had first thought, "But," He continued, "Perhaps I might be able to persuade you," His voice was smooth and seductive. She licked her lips and pursed them, staying still whilst her heart throbbed and heat rose to her cheeks.

He noticed her cheeks burn and grinned wickedly, wrapping her around his finger.

"I will warn you thief," She suddenly snarled, her nostrils flaring with wolfish ferocity taking the Nord thief off guard, "If I catch any of stalking around Jorrvaskr again I will tear you limb from limb," Her voice was low and threatening, wiping the smirk from the thief's face, "I'll feed you to the wolves."

And with that she was gone, slashing through the darkness, her threat staining the Guild as they watched her leave.

* * *

He waited at the top of the steps for her return. He had waited all evening and even though his legs were weary and his back was sore he stood still watching the shadows emerge and then fade, hope rising inside him as a new shadow appeared then collapsing when he knew it wasn't _her. _

He felt ridiculous waiting there but couldn't help himself, he had felt miserable since she had left and stayed clear from the other Companions until he could sneak out. It had been hours and no one had disturbed him. His growing frustration had sent his mind into overdrive_; she said she would be back._

He told himself to be patient, that she had important things to do and he shouldn't interfere with that, after all she never interfered with his business. But _she _was never waiting for him to return. Somehow he couldn't help feeling that this relationship was only one way, _she didn't love me, and hell we hadn't even admitted to each other that it was love. Was it love? _Vilkas struggled to comprehend his own feelings having never felt this much about another woman before. _Was it love? What would she do if I told her I loved her? Runaway? _

He scowled into the darkness, tired of waiting.

* * *

She had made it just in time. It was barely past midnight as she strode up to Jorrvaskr, the entrance empty. She walked inside and was greeted by the warmth of the fire. She let out a heavy sigh and relished in the warmth for a brief moment before heading towards Vilkas' bedroom, hoping that he would still be awake.

She opened the door carefully and peered into the dark room, slipping inside and lighting a few candles. Vilkas snored deeply from the bed and she smiled childishly to herself, quietly putting her satchel to the side and peeling away her armour, barely able to contain the excitement of crawling into bed with her lover, not for the sex, but to just have him next to her.

She slid into the empty space next to him, he rolled over and naturally slunk an arm around her, his breathing heavy and warm. She closed her eyes breathing in his scent, calmer than she had been since earlier. Tomorrow she would admit to him about the thieves, how she had gathered the fragment of Wuuthrad back and tried to track the thief down to kill them. She felt that threatening the Thieves Guild could either backfire or go to plan; she hoped that they would have some form of dignity to prevent from breaking in again, _if it even was them in the first place_. Susi had an inkling feeling that perhaps it wasn't them, there were plenty of thieves scattered around Skyrim, and they didn't _need _to be in an organised guild to steal things.

Whatever was going on at this moment in time she couldn't care less, the warmth that enveloped her was satisfying, she couldn't help but contain the smirk that grew precariously across her lips, and she nuzzled deeper into his chest listening to the gentle rhythm of his heart beat.

Before long she had already lost herself in the darkness of sleep, dreaming of a stranger with red hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Five  
**

The morning drew on and the rain poured heavily down on Jorrvaskr with the heavy drone of thunder and the sudden blue flashes of lightning. Undisturbed and without the intent of leaving the bedroom, Vilkas sat watching the sleeping woman from across the room feeling restless. She snored heavily in the deepness of sleep, lost in a world completely different from Nirn.

He flipped through the pages of the Dragonborn book looking for answers, it wasn't that he needed any but he found comfort sorting through the words, re-reading them and storing them away in the back of his mind. He couldn't find comfort in the woman lying fast asleep in front of him, _not now, _not now that he was afflicted with troublesome feelings that he couldn't comprehend. It wasn't that he was frightened of what his feelings would do to himself, he could cope with that, he was more scared of what _she _would do if he ever told her. He wasn't prepared to lose her over irrational things, _if we keep things simple, if no words are spoken, it will surely be okay._

He closed the book shut and tossed it onto the desk in front of him, he let a sigh, getting up and sorting through his chest, searching for a clean set of clothes to wear. As he undressed he heard feminine muttering. He glanced round, his lover stirring from her slumber, her chestnut hair fanned out on the pillow, her dark eyes staring at him, stalking his every movement. He could feel the depth of her look sending chills through him; he pulled on his shirt and wandered over to her.

"Hey," She said to him through a small yawn, running her finger across his strong forearm. The bed creaked as he sat down, one arm on either side of her.

"Where did you go yesterday?" He didn't want to admit to her that he had waited for her all evening, that would just be sounding too desperate. He watched her roll over onto her side, the blankets just covering her cleavage.

"To Riften," She replied honestly. He raised his eyebrows in suspicion, she smirked in response; "I had business with the Thieves Guild," He looked at her even more suspicious than before, _what business did she have with thieves? _

"After the piece of Wuuthrad got stolen I tracked the thief down towards Riften, I assumed that it was a member of the Thieves Guild," Her tone was calm; she hadn't noticed Vilkas' discomfort.

"And?" He pressed.

"I don't think it was them," She locked eyes with him and a flutter of electricity passed through them, she licked her lips and he watched with an intent gaze. A moment of silence filled with unspoken words fell between them, "Vilkas, I," Her voice trailed off into a quiet mumble, he leant forwards and brought her lips to his with his thumb.

"Don't worry about it now," He replied with a husky quiet voice. Her lips curled up into a small smile and she rested her forehead against his, breathing out a long irrevocable sigh.

* * *

She wanted to stay quiet for a moment, to think about all of the things she could tell him, how it was her, Aela and Skjor taking on the Silverhands single handed because none of the other circle members cared enough about their beast blood. She knew he could never keep a secret and once she told him he would go running like a young pup to Kodlak to spread the word. She couldn't decide whether he did that to protect her or to prove that she had no power against him, she hoped it would be out of protection instead of malicious intent.

She locked eyes with him again knowing that she should probably get herself dressed and talk to Aela about any Silverhand business. Now that the piece of Wuuthrad had been retrieved and a warning sent out to the Thieves Guild she could hopefully put that behind her and move onto more serious business, after all thieves didn't threaten lives, the Silverhands on the other hand were definitely intent on killing werewolves. They had, it seemed, taken it as their calling to rid the world of us. But there was the other challenge of retrieving the other missing pieces, and she didn't even know where to begin.

She slipped out of the bed underneath him, pulling on her clothes which he placed neatly over in the corner last night; she could feel him looking at her. She deliberately swayed her hips more, appearing more seductive as usual. She pulled on a linen gown and was shocked to feel the warm hands suddenly grab her from behind.

He wrapped his muscular arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, he didn't say anything but continued to hold her, almost as though he was trying to convey feelings that he just couldn't say.

After he had finally let her go, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so that she could kiss him, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her with a new kind of ferocity, he crushed his lips against her own, moving back until he slammed her against the wall. She let out a groan of pain but soon soothed by the coolness of the stone. He pressed his body close to hers, lifting her legs so she could wrap them around his waist. She could feel his hastened breath, the racing of his heart and the eagerness of the wolf building inside him, waiting for release.

She rushed to take his shirt off, her fingers stupidly working away at the buttons, his frustration grew and he ripped the cloth from his torso, moving his fingers quickly against hers, tugging the dress and pulling it off. She felt a little frightened by Vilkas' growingly rough grasps, pinching her skin, desperately grasping for her.

He nibbled her neck a growl escaping from his throat. He pushed himself up against her, his manhood constricted in his trousers. He bit fiercely against her neck knowing full well she'd have bruises. She dragged claws down his arms as his hands groped her breasts, his thumb tracing down over her heated flesh, rubbing against her most sensitive spot. She let an erratic moan and held him close; he slipped a finger between her folds, moving his lips across her hardened nipple causing a number of frustrated moans to escape her lips.

She moved her hands nimbly to his trousers, tugging them down past his hips; she heard the urgency in his voice as he whispered words into her ear, barely understandable in the heat of the moment. She grabbed his hips and pushed him into her, a sigh escaping both of their lips.

"Susi?" She barely noticed the voice call her name. She had already closed her eyes, her heart racing, feelings of pleasure rocking through her, he moved against her, faster, bruising her back against the wall. He snatched up her thighs, squeezing her rear end, finding it difficult to control himself. The atmosphere between them fiercer than it had ever been before.

"Skjor said he wanted to speak to you..." The door had already opened before they had realised and was slammed shut as Aela caught a glance of the reason why she hadn't answered the first time.

* * *

Vilkas let out a frustrated sigh, the momentum lost; he breathed heavily finding his senses return to him. He looked at her, her face crimson red in embarrassment and horror. He felt her legs drop around him and watched as she shuffled away to dress herself, noticing all the raw red marks he had etched onto her pale skin. He rested her forehead against the cold wall finding it difficult to regain his stamina, to take control of his hastened breathing. _Fucking Aela _he growled to himself, clenching his fists.

The door had already closed behind him as she left; he looked around the empty room more frustrated than ever. He tugged his trousers over his aching erection and forced himself to think of the most hideous thoughts, trying to make it go away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Six  
**

Susi hurried away from the bedroom frantically, her cheeks burning and her eyes bubbling with hot fresh tears. Her chest throbbed, her heart pounding against her chest, _why did I leave? Why did I leave him? _She stopped herself midway down the long stretch of stone corridor, catching her breath and adjusting her dress; she had fled the room so quickly she didn't even have time to pull on her armour or any boots.

She clenched her fists tightly, _what is this feeling? _The heavy feeling in her chest didn't cease, she felt sick in her stomach from the embarrassment of Aela walking in on them and perhaps guilt... _What must Vilkas think of me now_? She buried her face in her hands, running her nails through the knots in her hair; she felt terrified, afraid to take one step forward and too scared to go back to the room, to see Vilkas' face. He had looked so distraught so... disappointed in her.

"Ah, there you are," She jumped from fright; the hand cold on her shoulder. She spun around quickly meeting eyes with Skjor. Relief poured over her, worried that it might have been _her lover, not that he'd really be considered my lover after what just happened. _The thought crushed her, knowing that she cared about Vilkas more than she had ever intended. She couldn't put a specific name to it, the closest she could find was _love _but _love _only existed in wives tales to make small children believe that there was something in this world other than fighting and death. But Susi couldn't believe in words like _love, _she had never once felt it before, of course it was different with her family there was a bond that could never be broken, but for a feeling so strong to occur with another person? She couldn't believe that she had fallen this far already.

"Oh, Skjor," She tried to steady her voice; he looked down at her sternly a little shocked by her undress and stature.

"Is everything all right?" He asked coarsely, not used to asking if the whelps were doing okay, as far as he was concerned he couldn't care less. But something about Susi had been different, after all he was her blood brother they did share a sort of bond since she drank her blood.

"Yes," She nodded her head suddenly, her hair flying in all different directions, "Aela said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," He sensed that something was up but instead of dwelling on things he chose to ignore it. After all the things that Susi did in her spare time, he definitely did not need to know about them, "We found a camp of Silverhand's in Driftshade Refuge," He said to her. She furrowed her brow for a moment; it had been a while since Skjor had mentioned anything about hunting down some Silverhands.

"When did you find this out?" She had calmed herself now, finally acting like a worthy warrior again; business of course was business and played a more important role if the reward was gold and glory.

"Me and Aela went hunting a few night's back," He replied, folding his arms across his chest, "Are you in?" He looked down at her carefully.

"Aye," She said biting her bottom lip, "When?" She raised her eyebrows, appearing a little bit more eager than before. She was always nervous to fight against Silverhands, she feared silver weapons the most out of all, her werewolf blood couldn't heal a wound caused by a silver sword, and unfortunately she only had to rely on plenty of healing potions, which never prevented complete blood loss.

"A few days time," He replied sternly, his voice deep and full of authority, "Aela was told she would have to take care of a giant near Pelagia Farm," He watched her eyes swim with thoughts.

"All right," Susi nodded; at least she would have some time to prepare herself to take on the Silverhands, and perhaps to try and avoid Vilkas at all costs.

Skjor nodded in satisfaction, pleased that the conversation had ended on a pleasant note. He walked off up towards the main hall leaving Susi stranded there, debating on what to do. It was difficult to escape from someone that she lived with; she had tried it before and failed miserably. Wherever she had gone Vilkas would always have been there. It was useless to think that it was possible to avoid him, why did she even want to avoid him? After some embarrassing incident? She just didn't feel _right. _

* * *

He left her alone to tend to her own business, he didn't want to speak to her right now and he knew that she didn't even want to face him. It wasn't that he was embarrassed himself; he couldn't care less what Aela saw it was only natural for lovers to make _love. _But what he had witnessed, _that she had walked off without a word_, he couldn't consider that to be love at all.

Once he was fully dressed he forced himself out of the bedroom, out into the corridor and up to towards the main hall, he would drown his misery in drink and then perhaps confront her in a drunken stupor and then he would finish what they had started earlier. He gritted his teeth, desperately trying to avoid remembering the way she moaned, the way she called his name in sweet agony. He slumped against a chair around the table; grabbing a bottle of ale and popping open the cork. He drank deeply, waiting till the very end for breath, he gasped for air slapping his lips together and slamming the bottle back down on the table.

He wanted that sweet voice of hers to scream for _more_, he wanted to indulge her and devour her, and perform every fantasy he had ever thought of with her. He was mad to think she felt the same; he was completely insane for falling in love with a woman that was only in it for the companionship, or the sex, he just couldn't figure her out.

"Brother," Farkas' voice came from the other end of the hall. Vilkas let out an annoyed sigh and ignored the voice, grabbing another bottle of ale and drinking down the entire contents, feeling the liquid settle warmly in his stomach, "Vilkas?" His brother slumped into the chair next to him, grabbing his attention.

"What?" Vilkas shot a glare in his brother's direction, reaching for another bottle and drinking more. If he heard Farkas mention anything about his lover, he wouldn't struggle to smash the bottle across that pup's head.

"There is a Giant causing havoc near Pelagia Farm," He stated snatching up a loaf of bread and taking a huge bite.

"And?" Vilkas retorted. Farkas let out a small laugh, small talk was never his strong point, both of them knew that much.

"Want to help?" Farkas rarely asked for his brother's help, and as usual Vilkas rejected the offer. He sensed something dark lingering in his twin's eyes, a melancholy of loneliness, or something...sinister. Farkas ignored it thinking it a safer option to avoid discussion about _her_ because he knew Vilkas would hate him for it.

Vilkas watched, a little fuzzy eyed as his brother rose from the seat, snatching up another loaf before indicating to both Ria and Aela that they should leave to take care of the Giant business near Pelagia Farm. It baffled Vilkas, somehow he had managed to avoid contact with _her _even if were only for a few lonesome minutes. He watched the others leave, drinking another bottle, his stomach full. He let out a sigh, echoing around the empty hall, it was a strange feeling for him to feel so incredibly lonely.

* * *

She had left Jorrvaskr and was perched on the wall outside the front over looking Heimskr preaching his fathomable words about Talos. She listened to the old coot for a while, before being distracted by her fellow Companion's leaving Jorrvaskr. The old wooden doors creaked and slammed shut at their departure.

Farkas caught eyes with her first, he separated from Aela and Ria and headed straight over to her. She averted his gaze quickly, kicking her legs out over the edge precariously, feeling nauseous, her mind alive with thoughts of Vilkas.

"What are you doing?" His voice was low, deeper than his brothers. He rested against the stone next to her, giving her a little nudge. She could tell that he knew something was up, she guessed that it was probably obvious. Normally she and Vilkas would be inseparable, but recently she had felt a distance grow between them. She couldn't blame him for that, of course it was all her fault. She was the one who had kept secrets from him which didn't help things at all. And she had been away for days tracking thieves who had taken the fragments of Wuuthrad, and though she was back right now, Skjor had told her they would go hunting for Silverhands meaning that she would have to get up and leave again.

They had accepted this when they had decided to make it official. They had to separate their working lives with their personal lives, and neither of them could risk causing chaos for the family. So they had both decided that it would be impossible for them both to go on the same missions, in some way Susi had thought that if they did they would jeopardise everything. She would risk her life to save him in a troublesome situation and that could ruin many things.

This meant she didn't want to involve Vilkas in her business with the Silverhands, he wouldn't understand let alone being able to help her. Even Kodlak didn't know about their business, it was top secret between the only three Companions that still relished in their beast blood.

"Nothing," She replied dubiously every so often eavesdropping on Heimskr harking on about Talos. Aela and Ria waited patiently for Farkas to join back with them, but he was reluctant to leave her side.

"Are you sure?" He pressed. She glanced down at him, his blue eyes bright, so familiar to Vilkas'. She attempted a feeble smile and then quickly looked away towards Dragonsreach.

"Farkas," She began her throat a little dry. She struggled to form coherent words and ended up keeping her mouth shut.

"Come for a run with me later," He insisted giving her another playful nudge, "Let off a bit of steam," She could think of so many other ways of letting off steam, her cheeks turned a violent red and she hid her face from him. She shouldn't take him up on the offer, she should walk back inside Jorrvaskr and demand Vilkas' attention and apologise to him for her behaviour earlier. Maybe even rekindle what they had started earlier, just a little less rough.

She grazed her fingertips over the bruises that Vilkas had caused, fading to a light purple after the burning red this morning. She remembered the harshness of his kisses and although she enjoyed the roughness of the wolf something about earlier was different and it hindered her from confronting him about it.

"Sure," She replied after a long pause.

"Good," He let out with a thankful smile, "Until this evening," He started to walk away and she peered over. Aela smiled at her, and Susi waved back finding it difficult to be enthusiastic.

She wondered when she would get the chance to tell Vilkas everything about the Silverhands, or whether he would actually care. She knew he would think that fighting against them was a lost cause, that if we fought back it would somehow provoke them further. Even with as much explanation as she could muster. Vilkas was stubborn and just would not understand the threat that those bastard's posed to the family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Seven  
**

She remained sitting in the same spot, perched on top of the stone wall until evening. Her stomach let out a loud growl and she sighed, knowing that Vilkas was probably waiting in the main hall for her appearance. She had been simmering all afternoon, thinking of this morning and the past few months and years of their relationship. She was finding it more difficult than ever to tell herself that their relationship was for the good of the family, with all of this secrecy she found it hard to be around him when she couldn't be completely honest.

As evening drew on she noticed figures approaching Jorrvaskr. She jumped off of the wall and edged behind it, curious as to whom the new visitor was. Aela lead the way, with Farkas, Ria and the unknown individual tagging along behind. They all sheathed their weapons as soon as they reached the large stone stairs; Susi crept further out of sight.

The unusual stocky Nord man was dressed head to foot in Iron armour, his face cloaked by an old, stained and rusted horned Iron helmet. He followed Aela and Ria inside whilst Farkas hung around waiting for Susi to materialise, already prepared to go for a run.

She secretly felt a little excited, Farkas enjoyed hunting more than Vilkas and she wished always that Vilkas would feel the same way about it as his twin and his lover. She could only imagine the fun that they could have, chasing mammoths and giants before ending up in a heated frenzy of lust and...love. She swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, she knew that what she felt for Vilkas was deeper than just an attraction, she had been with the Nord for three years, how could she not be in love with him?

After the door slammed, she crept slightly out of the shadows catching Farkas off guard who jumped.

"You scared me," He laughed a little sheepishly. Susi smiled, tucking her bangs behind her ears as the wind quickly picked up.

"Who was that?" She asked abruptly, moving in closer to him so that she could lower her voice to a whisper.

"What?" He replied, stupidity written across his handsome face, "Oh the milk-drinker?" Susi nodded, insisting for more information, "He turned up and helped kill the giant, Aela asked him if he was interested in joining the Companions," Her eyebrows rose in suspicion.

"Oh?" She muttered rhetorically.

"He just followed us," He continued, "Seems like he was interested after all."

It was unusual for someone to just suddenly turn up and become interested in the Companions. She laughed to herself at her stupidity. She had done exactly the same thing, one day she had shown up in Whiterun and demanded that the Companions claim her as their own, or something of the sort.

"Are you ready?" He snapped her out of a daze and she nodded her head, her heart already racing, "Let's go."

She followed him more eagerly than before. He paved out a path for them in the streets and she tagged along with a sense of impatience. After this morning's antics and the troubling thoughts of her and Vilkas' relationship she certainly needed to let off steam, and what better way than to hunt Giants.

* * *

Vilkas was sat at Kodlak's table listening to the old man give him advice about his lover. After a while of the man's muttering he had switched off and was staring out into the long stretch of dark hallway; watching as Companions walked in and out of bedrooms and the main hall, _she _never showed up. He wasn't expecting her to but every time he heard the creak of a door his heart made an unimaginable leap only to fall flat and his stomach to burn when he realised it wasn't her.

He turned the conversation onto a more sinister topic. He mentioned his private matters with Kodlak, a little embarrassed when he discussed how he had touched his lover earlier. Vilkas didn't expect Kodlak to give him any advice, hell, he wouldn't listen to the old man but he wanted to know how to control the wolf inside. He knew he had been too rough and he would apologise to her as soon as she came back to him. His grip had left bruises scattered across her flesh, and he still remembered the stinging of tears in her eyes as she fought them back. He regretted it, and although he had some self-restraint when it came to controlling the wolf, it slackened whenever he was with her.

He didn't understand why that was. Perhaps it was to make her happy or keep the peace that he so willfully played along with the beast. He hunted with her long enough to make his rage and hatred grow for the beast. But she loved it and he would do anything to please her, to make her happy.

"...But I still hear the call of blood," Vilkas sighed, his face in his hands.

"We all do," Kodlak replied, his voice more consoling than ever. The old man had listened intently to Vilkas' problems just like he always had, and he tried his best to calm the foreboding thoughts that passed through the man's mind, "It is our burden to bear, but we can overcome it."

Vilkas had heard the old man utter those words on many occasions, he doubted them, and he doubted his Harbinger. However many times the old man muttered those words he found it harder and harder to overcome the burden of the beast. He struggled to understand how anyone could enjoy the voices urging to fight and demanding a hunt, to spill blood across the land all in the name of Hircine. The faster Kodlak found the cure, the better.

"You have my brother and I, obviously," He replied, Susi filtering back into his mind, if only he could change her mind, if only that were remotely possible, "But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily."

He suddenly thought of Aela and Skjor and how they enjoyed the blood more than anyone. They had poisoned Susi's mind with thoughts of hunting, and killing for the pleasure. He regretted her relationship with them; he regretted not being the one to transform her. He regretted more than anything letting her escape with them. If only things had been different in the beginning.

"Leave that to me," Kodlak responded with a defiant tone. Vilkas let out a sigh knowing the old man had no power over those who lusted over the blood. The Companions had no leader and although Kodlak was a respected individual, they wouldn't listen to him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a fellow man approaching through the darkness of the hallway. He sat back against his chair, folding his arms across his chest as the Nord man stepped into Kodlak's quarters, taking off his horned Iron Helmet his mane of blonde hair falling against his neck. Kodlak turned to the stranger quickly; taking a gulp from his tankard and placing it back down on the table.

"A stranger comes to our hall this evening," The old man let out, leaning back against the old wooden chair. The Nord man shifted nervously on his feet. Vilkas eyed up the stranger, a young broad man with strong arms, a capable fighter and young, just as young as his lover.

"I would like to be a Companion," The stranger responded, his voice thick and fierce, an accent Vilkas hadn't heard for a while.

"Would you now?" Kodlak replied with raised eyebrows, "Here," The old man ushered him forwards, the stranger awkwardly obeyed, "Let me have a look you," Kodlak looked directly into the man's face, his light eyes scripting information about the Nord, seeing into the very soul of the stranger before him.

After a while Kodlak let out a small laugh; "Hm, yes," He smiled, "A certain strength of spirit," Vilkas frowned, tired and irritable. He refused to believe that Kodlak would allow a stranger to walk amongst them as part of the family.

"Master," Vilkas let out, exasperation riddled within his voice, "You're not truly thinking of accepting him?" Vilkas spat a distasteful look at the Nord stranger in front of him. He had not released the anger that had built up inside him as the evening drew on, and he would not think to release that anger until she returned home, safe and sound.

Kodlak gave him a reproachful look, bringing the tankard to his mouth and drinking another large gulp, "I am nobody's master Vilkas," He responded. Vilkas had known better than to call the old man master, the word had slipped from his mouth as quickly as the stranger had demanded to become a Companion, "And last I checked," The old man continued, "We had empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts." Vilkas let out a sigh.

"Apologies," He replied a little resentful, "But perhaps this isn't the time I've never even heard of this," He gave the Nord another disapproving look, "Outsider."

"Sometimes the famous come to us Vilkas," Kodlak replied trying to coax him out of his bad mood, "Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame, it makes no difference, what matters," The old man cleared his throat, "Is their heart."

"And their arm," Vilkas added with a scowl.

"Of course!" Kodlak let out a hearty laugh and turned to the stranger, "How are you in battle boy?"

"I have much to learn," The stranger responded, his armour clunking as his adjusted his stance, more awkward than ever.

"That's the spirit!" Vilkas couldn't believe how encouraging Kodlak was towards the stranger, "Vilkas here will get you started on that," He beamed at Vilkas, "Vilkas take him out to the yard and see what he can do."

"Aye," He replied, frustrated mingled with annoyance. He didn't want to be the one to babysit the new whelp when he should be waiting for his lover and continue from where they had left off earlier. His groin ached from the lack of excitement and the teasing she put him through making him wait all evening.

He told the stranger to follow, and he lead the way through the living quarters, out into the main hall where he scanned the gathering Companions that had sat down to eat. He noticed she was still not there and neither was his brother. He felt a large lump form in his throat and a stabbing pain to slice through his lungs, catching him off guard. He felt the pang of jealously rush through him, a strong overpowering urge to abandon the stranger and seek out his lover in fear that she had fallen victim to his twin's charm.

* * *

She had felt awkward at first; Farkas had stayed quiet as they walked down through Whiterun and into the plains. As soon as they had left the city gates Farkas insisted they travel south towards Riverwood and they could hunt in the forest. It made her nervous, how calm Farkas was and how the night seemed eerily quiet like something was going to go wrong.

She didn't trust such feelings, so she kept silent and felt the knot in her stomach grow larger, tight enough that she felt she had to be sick. Tonight she did not feel comfortable being so far away from home, and too far away from Vilkas. It set her on edge and as soon as they reached a secluded spot in the southern forests she struggled to change.

Subconsciously she fought against the ripples in her skin, calling out in agony as claws tore through her nails and thick dark fur burst through her skin, ripping through her flesh. She growled as her jaw extended, her spine splintering and snapping, she yowled as it fixed itself back together, hunched over she saw clearly through the night, her wolf eyes filled with bloodlust.

She recognised the old pine trees, the smell of earth and the wilderness mingled together in a strange concoction. As the animal inside her finally took over, she stalked elk, her stomach hovering just above the ground as she took silent steps, her mouth watering. Her ears twitched hearing a nearby crackle of a twig. She glanced to the side and saw Farkas low to the ground, his ears flat back ready to pounce on her prey. She let out a growl, startling the deer. It flinched, its mouth full of grass. It chewed slowly, its beady black eyes searching the forest for the hunters.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Farkas leap forwards, slashing his claws across the Elk's backside. The animal let out a shriek, tangled in the fury of Farkas' vicious swipes. In no time at all he had slashed the animal across the throat and he let the beast drain out before devouring the corpse.

A little frustrated that Farkas had stolen her kill, she loped away from him searching the forest for any other kind of prey. She was soon reminded of the many times that Vilkas and she had gone hunting together, how every time Vilkas seemed to steal her kill just like Farkas had. She let out a snort, _perhaps it was a twin thing. _

Leaving Farkas in the near distance she scouted a smaller female elk and pursued the wild animal. Hot on the deer's heels she took one quick swipe, her claws scratching down across the elk's back legs causing it to topple over head first into the bushes. The deer let out a desperate call as she stalked up to it. It failed to find its feet and Susi watched with curiosity as the animal struggled not wanting to die. She felt a slight flicker of remorse, she brought her teeth to the elk's neck and cut through the deer's flesh killing it instantly. As blood poured into her mouth, the hunger she felt for the kill grew ever more intense. She devoured the carcass, leaving only a scatter of blood soaked bones.

After a while of resting, her belly full, she made her way back to where she had left Farkas. He had already changed back and was pulling on his armour as she returned. He looked at her for a brief moment, something passing between them that she could not name. She sat on her haunches, towering over him, her warm breath like the breeze, soaring through his tousled hair.

"I hope you've had your fill," Farkas said to her, patting her on the shoulder. She let out a low growl as a response, hoping that she could convey her feelings to him.

She waited quietly with Farkas running his gentle fingers through the thick mane of hair around her neck. She almost purred her eyes feeling tired as Farkas' hand movements soothed her. Soon enough the ripple started up again and too quick for her liking, she was standing in front of him, half naked and shivering as the breeze struck her bare skin.

"Get dressed," He said to her, struggling to keep his voice stable. He found it hard to control himself, and for that one moment he allowed himself the short quick glances of her naked flesh, following the contours of her skin with his eyes. He pictured himself running his fingers over her, bringing her close to him and their bodies melting together in nothing more than a fantasy.

"What is it?" Her voice was a little uncertain, she had the seen the way that Farkas had looked at her and it had sent her heart racing. She loved him like a brother, she noticed the familiar look in his eyes, the same look Vilkas gave her when... He looked away quickly and she felt her cheeks burn a vicious red.

"I...," He trailed off, staring into the distance; she knew he was never the one to be good with words but for some reason, this time, she felt perturbed.

The proximity between them felt smaller than before, she could feel the heat radiating off of him, the smell of his sweat prickling on the back of his neck. He turned to her, his eyes avoiding her own, she furrowed her brow, opening her mouth to suggest that they should be leaving, when Farkas leant in closer; kissing her.

She closed her eyes briefly, losing herself against him, her heart fluttering in her chest. He moved his hands around her neck and held her in place, brushing his body against her own. She could feel all of him and the growing region pushing up against her hip. She could taste him a mixture of blood and something sweet a familiar fragrance that of his twin. She snapped her eyes apart, realising what was happening. She shoved Farkas away with all of her strength, her hands against his chest. She let out an animalistic growl watching him stumble backwards.

"Farkas..." She struggled to say, wiping her mouth, tugging her lips with her fingers to eradicate his taste and the touch of his kiss. A heavy lump sank deep into the pit of her stomach; she glared at him, anger coursing through her. She let out another frustrated growl, scrunching up her face and wishing away the last few seconds. _Why? Just why? _

"Susi I'm sorry," Farkas insisted, striding back up to her and grabbing her shoulders. He looked down at her, his guilty eyes glistening in the moon light, "I'm sorry," He repeated nervously.

"Oh Gods," She uttered, her throat raw with rage, "Just," She struggled desperately to form words and sentences, "No," She declared.

"No?" Farkas responded. All she could think about was Vilkas, her mind plagued with images of his face. _He would kill us both if he knew_.

"Let's just forget that happened," Susi let out after a moment's silence.

"But," He refused.

"Farkas please," She replied frantically, her eyes searching his expression for some kind of remorse "Please."

She was more troubled than ever. As she stalked away from Farkas leaving him standing in the middle of the forest watching her walk away all she could think of was how much she wanted to get back to Vilkas and forget what had happened. She cursed herself, thinking of the lies she had already kept from him, _and now this one_, another one to add to the pile. She let out a long strangled sigh; she was starting to lose face, and as soon as she slipped back into bed with him, he would know everything and he would not forgive her.

She deserted Farkas somewhere in the forest. He hadn't tried to follow her and she was left alone with her thoughts, her most troubling thoughts and she wondered what Vilkas was doing, whether he was fine after earlier. She desperately wanted to apologise, to continue what they had started before Aela had interrupted. She couldn't think of an existence without him in it. They were family, and they were lovers, she didn't intend to jeopardise the relationship, not ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Eight  
**

_(Sorr_y for the late update, I was on vacation! I hope you enjoy).**  
**

Vilkas had trained the whelp and he was surprised to find out that the boy could swing a good few hits, not that he didn't need practise, hell; the new whelp would need a lifetime of practise to reach his fighting standards. Or so he thought.

By the time the training had finished it was almost midnight, the milky white moon at his highest point in the sky, the other Companions had retired to their bedrooms and Vilkas had ordered the new blood to get his sword sharpened ready for the morning. Not that Eorland would be awake at this hour.

Vilkas stood quietly watching the new blood exit the courtyard to retreat back into the warmth of Jorrvaskr. Vilkas' arms trembled from the work out, the new blood had certainly hit strong enough than Vilkas had ever expected it, he had worked harder than he intended. He stood still for a while feeling the coolness of the wind rocket through the sky, diving into the courtyard from Dragonsreach. It was quiet except for Vilkas' slow breathing, the drumming of his heart beat in his ears, he wanted his lover back.

He wondered what she was doing, hunting no doubt, and although he knew it was entirely innocent he could not help but feel the strong drone of jealously rushing through his fired veins. He did not trust Farkas, he never had when it came to his lovers. But he had been with Susi for three years, she deserved his trust, he didn't want to be overbearing and he knew to do that he would have to keep his emotions intact, to resist the urge to tell her that he loved her. She would certainly run away if he did.

When Vilkas finally got away he moved into the main hall, filling his empty belly with the leftovers of dinner and warmed his cold aching bones by the fire. It had been a long time since he had gone for a hunt and although the bloodlust was not yet at unbearable levels he figured that he could spend some quality time with his lover, before the end of the world.

He hadn't heard much of the Dragonborn and he certainly hadn't heard of any dragon attacks near these parts. He did find it odd that a stranger travelling north from Riverwood ended up being the new blood, he didn't look like an ordinary man he was too young and too well shaven to be considered a Nord. Or perhaps Vilkas was just too used to being around a bunch of hairy wolfish brethren and couldn't associate with outsiders anymore.

Eventually he felt himself grow weary, the many tankards of ale working there magic, another peaceful night with an empty bed. He felt jealously rise up inside him again, scratching at the flesh in his throat as he pictured what Farkas and his lover could be doing. He tortured himself with such thoughts, the loathsome feeling he felt for his brother growing and the confliction of how desperate he felt without his lover there. He didn't understand the power she had over him, _she didn't understand it either, _perhaps it would boil over and with all the frivolous passion scorching their relationship blindly, maybe it was time to call it quits before it tore the whole family apart.

But he couldn't bare such a thought, his heart ached and his mind buzzed with melancholy, even if she were to leave him and to exist amongst the family, he would do anything to stay the only man by her side. He loved her, that was clear to him now, and he would always love her, no matter what happened between them.

The grief he felt was overwhelming, his mind a drunken stupor. He closed his eyes momentarily, praying to the divines that this night end swiftly and without chaos.

* * *

She breathed heavily, standing awkwardly outside the large wooden doors leading to the main hall. She calmed the racing of her heart and let the adrenaline settle before sliding out of the darkness and into the orange glow of the room.

Her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness, but the warmth that greeted her was delightful. The orange embers licked the black bricks silently and the only noise she could hear was heavy breathing.

She suddenly noticed a dark figure on the other side of the fire; she closed the door quietly and followed the trail of shadows to the sleeping man, slumped against the table. He was snoring gently his face a peaceful portrait; she knelt down and pushed the speckles of dark hair that had cast across his shadowed face behind his ears. She felt a rush of relief, a breath of fresh air and the memories of what had happened with Farkas left her.

She poked his shoulder, hard enough that it stirred him.

"Eh?" He grunted, slouching against the back of the chair. She smelt the waft of alcohol and noticed the blurriness of his eyes.

"Let's get you to bed," She let out, pulling Vilkas' arm around her shoulder. She heaved him out of the strength, barely able to lift the bulky Nord's weight, "Walk with me," She gasped, pain searing through her shoulders as Vilkas slumped against her. He let out a slur of words, their armour clanging together awkwardly.

"You!" He blurted out loudly, his voice echoing around the empty hall. She hushed him quickly, worried that they might wake up Vignar in the other room.

"Vilkas," She moaned, "I can't carry you," She breathed; "You're so heavy!" She collapsed into the nearby pillar having barely moved a metre away from the chair he had been sat on.

"Gods you look..." He slurred the last word and pressed her up against the pillar, kissing her passionately, avidly enough that she felt a little weak at the knees. She barely resisted his grasp, knowing full well of his intentions.

His hands grew wild and they rushed to unbuckle her armour, she felt a rush of heat blush through her, her heart stammering. She knew that Vilkas was drunk, so drunk that he had no idea what he was doing, but somehow his fingers did and soon she was bare before him, dirty and smeared in blood, she was a sight he adored irrevocably.

"Vilkas you're drunk," She whispered quietly.

He pulled away admiring her scarred flesh, her pearl white skin scorched with the shadows of the fire. He rushed to caress her breasts and tease a nipple gently in his mouth, enough to cause a pleasant sigh to escape her lips. He revelled in the sensation of her skin, tracing his fingers down her heated flesh and delving into her with a finger. She gasped and moaned as he stroked her, moving them forwards and finding just the right spot to get her moaning uncontrollably.

He wanted all of her for his own, his wicked thoughts now desperate and strained. He needed her and he had to tell her. She meant the world, and he thanked the divines he had the chance to stroke his harsh, brutal fingers across her heated flesh, feeling the strength of her bones, the tautness of her muscles, every inch of her a scattered memoir of a dearly beloved warrior.

She found a secret excitement knowing that they could get caught at any moment; she let him work her, her eyes rolling back and losing herself to him. She needed this; she needed the release more than anything. She snatched up a clump of his hair and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him fervently, gasping for breath as he hastened the pace, her whole body turned rigid, pleasure cascading through her, euphoria taking over.

"I love you," He whispered his voice filled with desperate and lust. He heard her gasp, her eyes glazed over as the darkness took her, ecstasy the only thing she could think of.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Nine  
**

He wasn't too sure whether she had heard, he was too nervous to press his words on her. Instead he kissed her again, deeply and long enough that she would forget all about it even if she had heard him.

They broke apart, both panting, both lost and struggling to comprehend the darkness between them.

"Vilkas you're drunk," She breathed, tracing a finger down the breadth of his cheek. Her touch was electrifying, the drunken stupor Vilkas had been in had filtered away, leaving him an uncontrolled mess, his emotions pouring out him, the atmosphere around him tense. He had no words left to say to take back the words he had said.

He cursed himself. He watched her gather up her clothes and quickly slid them back over her skin. He watched with discretion, feeling a darkness pour over him, the wolf climbing out from the pits of Oblivion and stalking his soul for release. He didn't trust himself to speak, he watched, remorseful yet mesmerised by her ghostly figure.

"Susi..." He managed to croak. She looked back at him, her eyes forlorn, "Forgive a drunken man?" He raised his eyebrows in hope of lightening the mood. She gave him a feeble smile, carrying her armour towards the living quarters, she beckoned him to follow and he sheepishly stalked her through the darkness.

"Let's go to bed," He matched his pace with hers and risked a desperate glance in her direction, she gave him another reassuring smile, her lips parting once more then closing quickly, almost as if she is fighting inner demons.

Vilkas walked quickly beside her and as soon as they reached the bedroom, she claimed his lips and brushed herself up against him. She dragged him towards the bed, sitting down onto it and starting to untie every leather strap on his armour.

She worked carefully and every inch of Vilkas' body electrified by the touch of her skin. She pulled away his chest plate and stroked her cool fingers across his abdomen and up through his navel, his breath catching slightly. She kissed his warm skin and wrapped her arms around his waist, more sentimental than he had ever seen her.

She pulled away suddenly and lets a yawn, patting the space beside her. He fell into place next to her and they once more fell into an awkward silence.

"Talk to me," He rasped, staring at the stone floor beneath his feet, she placed a hand delicately on his wrist and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and feared the worst.

"Vilkas I..." She trailed off, her hand a nervous twitch. She let out another sigh, more anxious than before, she rested her head on his shoulders. He struggled desperately to read her body language, her scarlet cheeks, her shaking hands, words were his speciality but his twin had the charm and he felt like he needed that charm right now, to force her into telling him the words he so desperately wanted to hear, "It's hard," She let out after a long pause, "Really hard."

He stayed silent, just waiting, running his thumb in a calming rhythmic motion over the back of her hand. He wanted her, he had admitted that to himself, and now he was terrified, for one of the first times in his life, that she would reject him. He had thought about what he would do, and could never deny the feelings he had, there had to be something, he could not tell himself that all of this was just one-way.

"It hurts," She muttered, scrunching up her face, "I'm a warrior, a warrior who craves war, blood and coin," She continued her voice falling quieter, "This is different," Her voice wavered slighting, "You're so different than before," They made eye contact and a burst of passion burnt through to his core. Her eyes were tired and she has black circles beneath them, "I'm sorry," She mumbled.

"Susi you have me standing on the edges of Oblivion," Vilkas replied quietly, "I'm ready to jump in." They looked at each other again and she shook her head nervously.

"I keep lies from you," She uttered, her voice a frightened husk.

"I know," He replied calmly, feeling the stabbing of her wounds somewhere in the depth of his chest. He felt the temperamental howling of the wolf inside, scratching away at his insides, desperate to claw itself out of the darkness and into the light.

"The Silverhands...they...Aela and me..." She trailed off.

"I don't care about the Silverhands," He stifled, "I want you to tell me, for ages you've been distant and," He cleared his throat, "I just want my Susi back."

* * *

She admited everything in that moment, the plans about the Silverhands that she, Skjor and Aela had concocted, and about the pieces of Wuuthrad, how she had desperately failed to find all of the pieces except for the stolen one. She spoke about the incident with Farkas, and she watched agitated, at the change of Vilkas' neutral expression to full blown fury. She rambled on about everything that had taken place, trying to calm his aggression. It didn't work.

She forced him to let it to rest, to just sleep on it, nothing had really happened, but of course Susi was lying to herself. She denied the fluttering in her chest, the sweet taste of his tongue against hers; she couldn't admit that to Vilkas when she hadn't even admitted it to herself.

"I will never forgive him!" Vilkas snapped angrily, his hands bunched up in fists, his face contorted with rage.

"Vilkas please don't," She desperately snatched up his wrists and kissed them gently, urgency ploughing through her, regretting ever telling him a single word.

She had feared this the most, the moment when the whole family would collapse around her and she could only blame herself. This was it, the pinnacle, and she tried frantically to gather up her strength but couldn't, after she heard Vilkas utter those three words that was it. She knew what it meant, the seriousness of it all, the companionship and the family, Vilkas wanted her and only her, but to say it back...she would try her best to respond, to make it clear to him that she felt the same way, but love...it was only words and Susi didn't trust words.

"My own twin has betrayed my trust!" He growled, jumping up from the bed and pacing back and forwards in front of her. She watched him, her eyes sore and swollen from tiredness.

"He's family!" Susi responded, desperate to calm him down but she had seen the way his face had changed, the darkness growing in his eyes. She couldn't bring him back now, "Please, please sit down," She snatched up his forearm; he glared at her with malicious intent and pulled his arm away from her grasp.

"Where is he?" He glowered.

"I don't know," She responded quietly, "Please, Vilkas it's late, please forget about it." He stopped abruptly in his tracks and stared down at her.

"Did you let him?" His voice turned cold, and she shivered from the hostility.

"No, I..." She felt her cheeks burn, this is it. Vilkas' eyes widened and she sees the pang of hurt strike through him.

He dragged his hands through his hair and let out an agonizingly long sigh. She rose from the bed quickly, wrapping herself around him.

"I didn't, it was so sudden," She whispered quietly into his ear, nuzzling into the darkness of his neck, "I was so angry at him," She continued, "But he's family Vilkas," She tried not to think about his expression, tried ever so carefully to chose the right words, "Vilkas he's family."

Susi felt his shoulders slacken; he slowly wrapped an arm around her, his breathing slower and deeper than before.

"I'm so sorry," She uttered desperately, "I didn't mean for any of this."

She wrapped her arms tighter around him, and his shoulders slackened further. He let out another hefty sigh, a sigh of relief. She prayed to the divines that he had forgiven her, maybe not yet but sometime soon. She also wished that he would forgive Farkas; his twin should mean more to him than any other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Ten  
**

_(I'll try my best to keep updating as soon as I can! But life is so busy)_**  
**

He watched her sleeping, the evening's events panning out repetitively in his mind. It was his greatest fear, the fact she never returned his feelings and that she had let Farkas have his wicked way with her.

He had told her to get some sleep after the argument, he needed to sort his head and he could not do that with her hanging over him, always apologising. He didn't want to hear it, and although he had finally given up and told her things were okay, he knew deep down that it wasn't.

It hurt Vilkas most that she never reciprocated his feelings, she had ignored his mewling, ignored his hurt expression. He didn't bother to fret over the situation with his brother and his lover, he trusted her and she had told him repeatedly that she never responded to his advances. He chose to believe that, he didn't want to hurt himself further by doubting her, if he did then there would surely be no future, and he desperately wanted a future with her.

He rose from the chair just across the room and slipped out of the bedroom and sneaked silently towards the main hall. He crept silently through the empty hall, careful to avoid the light erupting from Kodlak's door. He couldn't talk to the old man about this, not now since he was preoccupied with the new blood.

Vilkas pushed open the heavy oak door and stepped into the main hall, an orange dim haze was floating through the windows, and it was breaking dawn. He let out a sigh, a headache pressing in on him.

He noticed quickly a shadow slumped over by the table. He scowled knowing exactly who it was.

"Brother," Vilkas called out, his voice slick and icy foreign even to him. The shadow of the man looked up, drenched in sweat and shaking, from something other than the cold.

"V-Vilkas did she...?" Farkas stammered, rising to his feet and matching his twin in both size and stature.

Vilkas clenched his fists together tightly; he hadn't promised anything to Susi, he would certainly teach his brother a lesson for crossing the line.

"How dare you touch her," Vilkas growled, grabbing Farkas by the neck and slamming him into the closest wall. Farkas let out a groan, his eyes fearful, knowing that he deserved every inch of his brother's hatred.

He had made a mistake, he shouldn't have made a pass at her, but he couldn't resist. He felt wild, outrageous and it was only Susi that brought that side out of him. God, he loved her uncontrollably but he also loved Vilkas. He had given into temptation, but he had felt her want him back, she had kissed him too. Susi had slid her fingers up across his forearm, grazing his biceps and then she... well she had pushed him away, storming off and running back to her lover whilst Farkas was left dejected and in the woods. Not that he had minded, it gave him a chance to clear his mind, think about what he was going to say to Vilkas, but words had left him now, and so was his breathing.

"How dare you lay a finger on her," Vilkas seethed, a tempered growl rising from the pit of his chest, his fists tightening around his twin's neck, his knuckles white with rage, "She's mine!"

Vilkas' possessive wolfish instincts blew across him in full swing. He would have his revenge, every inch of her body belonged to him. He needed to possess her; to force her to love him just like he loved her. His chest heaved with agony at the way she had so easily dismissed his feelings, she couldn't say it back to him, not even if it were a lie. Vilkas would have preferred her lies to her betrayal.

"She's all mine," He growled his eyes burning fire. He poured out his frustration and anger into the bound fist around his brother's neck. He watched morbidly mesmerised as his brother's face darkened into crimson.

"Brother-r," Farkas rasped, "I didn't mean for this, it was a _mistake._"

Vilkas ground his teeth together, clenching his eyes shut and releasing his grasp. He heard Farkas drop to his knees, taking in gasps of precious air. Vilkas felt the darkness overcome him, blood pulsing violently in his ears, another growl escaped his lips and he felt the change torment him.

Large bunches of dark fur burst through his flesh, his skin peeling in two to accommodate the new change. Vilkas' yelps grew lower as his body contorted, his spine snapping and remoulding into the new position. He tasted blood as sharp teeth pierced his gums, the darkness growing. He felt himself go blind; he opened up his eyes and saw red, saw his brother a heap at his feet. Vilkas growled flexing his claws, flexing his muscles; he was this ravenous beast again with an insatiable hunger.

He clambered away from the heap, running towards the door for escape. He left the warmth of Jorrvaskr in his wake as he stormed out into dawn. He headed for the underforge and out through the secret passageway into the plains, he kept running, his muscles stretching violently as they started to seize up, he stared up at the morning sky and wished for this curse to be gone.

He stormed through the plains, up towards the forests and towards the river; he chased the shadows, wanting the darkness to hide this ugly beast. The blood lust pulsated through him, his growing hunger, his mind filled with the hunt.

He whimpered with malcontent, clawing at the trees to relieve some of his angst. A flash of a startled deer caught his gaze, he chased eagerly, jumping and soaring and slashing the beast across its hide and devouring every inch of the unsatisfying carcass.

Vilkas's ears twitched catching an aggressive roar. He spun quickly, flicking away a piece of uneaten flesh and met eyes with a bear, its beady black eyes jealous of the new beast. It roared again and launched an assault, its powerful blows knocking Vilkas to the ground with ease, its claws tearing through Vilkas' hardened skin. He slashed quickly, pinned down and catching the bear across the stomach. A rush of steaming liquid poured out onto the earth, the bear roared with desperation, its jowls coated in werewolf blood.

Vilkas tossed the bear onto its side, grabbing the dying creature by the throat and delving his teeth deep into its flesh, knowing defeat the animal failed to struggle. It fell limp and Vilkas felt the change back plummet through him.

When he felt the change back simmer though his bones, he fell to his knees, welcoming the transition. He let out a sigh, his brain numbing, and the wolf at bay for a moment, but not for long. He wiped the blood from his mouth, pulled on his clothing and breathed out a heavy lonesome sigh, he belonged as a human.

Vilkas stared up quickly between the canopies of trees catching the fading stars as the sun rose quickly. The shadows of the trees stretched out before him, the fallen leaves crusted in fresh blood, the carcass of the deer nothing more than bones. He looked disgustingly at the corpse of the bear, its brown fur unkempt and knotted with blood. In the distance he heard hunters but he dared not move. His bones and muscles ached, his mind clouded with a violent hurricane of thoughts. He never wanted to go back and face the wrath of the family.

He cursed Hircine for everything, his wolfish soul a catastrophe. He cursed his temper and he cursed himself for hurting his brother, for hurting the family. He didn't want to go home to see _her _and to realise how much he had ruined everything. _She would certainly never learn to love him now. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Ancient Stones **

**Chapter Eleven  
**

_(There will be a long wait between Chapter 11 and Chapter 12 so a warning! I'll be busy organising Uni stuff and attending a funeral, sorry guys)._**  
**

Susi peered around the empty room with tired eyes, her body ached, a cold shivering ache. She tossed on clean clothes, ran her fingers briskly through her knotted hair and dragged herself to the main hall for breakfast.

She wasn't surprised that Vilkas wasn't there when she had woken up, and she wasn't surprised either that she could not find him in the main hall. He needed space and Susi was willing to respect that, if only he had said goodbye before leaving her.

Her body throbbed, a dull throbbing rising from the bottom of her toes up through her body to her shoulders; she slouched and she let out a lonesome sigh as she sat beside the table and warmed her aching bones by the fire. She grabbed a small loaf, biting into it and listening to her stomach growl as she realised how hungry she was.

"Good morning Susi," A familiar voice chimed. The spare chair next to her dragged across the stone floor and an agile figure slipped into the empty space, "Are you ready to take on the Silverhands at Driftshade's Refuge?"

Susi glanced at the figure next to her, a comforting feeling swarmed her and she devoured more of the loaf of bread.

"Are we heading out today?" She asked Aela who had opened a bottle of mead and shared it between two silver goblets. Aela nodded her head earnestly, taking a long sip of the honey mead.

"Yes," She replied, "Once we get our things together we shall tell Kodlak that we have business to attend to," She reached for a sweet roll and licked off the cinnamon syrup, "Not that he will really worry," She turned and smiled at Susi, "He is focused on training the new blood."

Susi looked around briefly, the new blood sat on the other side of the room in deep conversation with Ria. He was still covered in his iron armour, his helmet still attached to his skull, even indoors. Susi watched him carefully, not even knowing a damn thing about him but could guess that he would go far; he would certainly take to the blood just as she had. But it was far too early to think that the new blood would even become part of the circle, he needed to be tested, just like she had.

She recollected the first test, she had been paired up with Vilkas and Susi was certain he had insisted to Kodlak that he would be the one to test her. She didn't want to argue with that, she had a soft spot for him even back then, but he was such a typical arrogant Nord with a gift of words and intelligence unlike Farkas, she was fascinated by that. Vilkas had led her to Bleak Fall's Barrow; she had to fight her way through all sorts of creatures, creatures she had never known even existed to collect some stupid book at the end. She hadn't been trained properly with the use of a blade and she had barely even made it out alive, but Vilkas was there to protect her, she doubted it could even be called a test.

Vilkas had insisted on fighting instead of her, he wouldn't say why even though Susi was just as enthusiastic, she was desperate to prove herself to the Companions, she aspired to be just like them with a tight-knit family, she craved that comfort. But she was frightened, her first taste of battle and Vilkas had sensed that. If she had gone alone she wouldn't have made it out alive.

After they returned she was told she had passed the test without barely having to use her blade, but that was a secret between Vilkas and she. Susi had taken the book to Kodlak and was initiated into the Companions, welcomed into her new family but wasn't even sure what ever happened to that book, but she was fond of the memory, she was ever so fond of _Vilkas__. _

"I've heard rumours about him," Aela whispered, "I managed to eavesdrop on a conversation in the Bannered Mare," Susi quickly caught Aela's gaze, her attention focused on the words she uttered next; "It was him that the Greybeards called for."

"What?" Susi muttered her eyes wild with curiosity.

"It's certainly a strange age for Skyrim," Aela continued taking another lengthy gulp of the honey mead, shrugging her shoulders.

"So we have the Dragonborn sleeping in our halls?" Susi asked in total disbelief. She was never a person to trust the fallacies or stories of old.

"So they say," She shrugged nonchalantly, "I won't believe it till I see him slaughter a dragon and absorb the soul," She smiled, "It seems unbelievable doesn't it?"

"Yes," Susi replied cautiously, "But no-one takes the stories of old lightly," She turned to Aela again, "Kodlak believes that the Dragonborn will save Skyrim, save all the souls in Sovngarde from the World Eater."

"I'll believe it when it happens," Aela laughed, "He is nothing more to me than the new blood."

Susi looked over at the new blood again and smiled stupidly to herself, it would be difficult to believe that this stranger was the Dragonborn, he looked so... _normal. _She supposed that this new stranger could be something of a hero, perhaps if she believed in stupid stories such as that of the Dragonborn. She needed proof and as of yet she hadn't spotted a single damn dragon on the horizon but she didn't doubt that something as deadly as those legendary creatures could exist. She would be stupid to not have an inkling that the myths were true to some extent.

"Once you've eaten come and meet me and Skjor out by the Gildergreen," Aela let out, rising from her chair and walking to the living quarters.

Susi grabbed for another loaf of bread, downing it in honey mead and swallowing the delicious substance. For a moment she wondered where Farkas was, a fleeting glance around the hall told her he wasn't there but it was still early and he could yet be asleep. Something heavy fell quickly into the pit of her stomach, she worried that he had never come home last night after she left him in the forest.

She shook her head dismissing the idea, even if he hadn't come back he could take care of himself, he was a decent warrior stronger than her and he would have no problem fighting back against what Skyrim threw at him.

After eating breakfast she left the main hall and collected up her belongings from Vilkas' room, fetching her satchel and filling it with all kinds of potions and special trinkets. A familiar feeling of excitement, adrenaline and dread filled her, the mystifying concoction that had her pushing herself for every battle.

Once she was satisfied that everything had been collected, at least the things she could remember to bring she pulled on her armour, snatching up her blade and dagger and made her way to the Gildergreen to meet Skjor and Aela.

They both greeted her with a smile, Skjor's with a hint of a scowl. Susi followed slowly behind them, following the tracks that she had made with Farkas before. She wondered briefly where Farkas was, she felt a sharp sensation deep in her chest and she took a harsh breath. Her mind felt suddenly scattered as she desperately tried to comprehend the night's events. Yes she had kissed him back, she had melted against him, _oh god,_ he had tasted so sweet, of blood, toxic and overwhelming, so sweet... so _nostalgic_.

Susi glared at the stones beneath her feet, cursing herself for feeling this way. She didn't want Farkas, she wanted Vilkas so desperately. Her chest ached at the thought of her lover, _where the hell had he gone? _She suddenly regretted agreeing to follow Aela and Skjor, she wanted to find Vilkas, she wanted to make him feel better, to make him feel good again.

She brutally remembered the look on his face, a permanent scar burnt severely onto her brain. She had hurt him, really hurt him. She swallowed a large lump in her throat, exiting through the Whiterun gates, passing the guards with a sensation of hopelessness. She wanted to go find him, wherever he was, she needed him now to help cure the plague that stalked her mind.

Reluctantly, Susi continued to follow obediently after Skjor and Aela who were whispering between themselves of the adventure ahead of them. They craved the blood lust, wanting to hunt our only predators, but Susi refrained from feeling such desires, she didn't want to kill anyone not until she had truly given herself up to Vilkas. She cursed the wolf inside her, her blessing part of her new torture, she wanted to be what Vilkas needed, he needed her to not be eager for the hunt, and he wanted her to not be at the bidding of Hircine.

She would give up her powers if it meant that Vilkas would have her stay beside him. That's all she ever wanted now, to be a Companion...it meant nothing, not if Vilkas wasn't with her. She would be nothing if he wouldn't have her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Twelve  
**

Vilkas finally began his walk back to Jorrvaskr with the afternoon sun scorching the back of his sweat beaded neck, he had left it long enough and decided it was time to face his greatest fears. He reluctantly followed the familiar gravelled tracks up and out through the countryside with mountains and hills stretching on either side of him. He knew the wilderness like the back of his hand and he doubted he would have known such things if he hadn't been brought to the Companions at such a young age. He also doubted that he would never have met Susi if it hadn't been for the family, or perhaps he would have if he believed in fate.

He continued in a steady walk adjacent to the river, listening to the crashing of the tide against rocks and the banks. Vilkas greeted every passerby with the nod of his head, his dirtied face and blood smeared armour not really a surprise to anyone. Every stranger or familiar face recognised him as a Companion, his wolf armour a complete give-away.

Vilkas quickly passed the Honningbrew Meadery and recollected a distasteful memory of the last time he had gone in for a visit. Susi had invited him along with the other Companions to try out the new mead; she called it a celebration for admitting their relationship to the family, Vilkas thought it was just another excuse to get drunk. Vilkas didn't mind the extra drinking but the family knew far before they did that something was going on between them, there was no need to celebrate when the other Companion's already knew; except Torvar.

Torvar had been enthusiastic to celebrate; he washed away his sobriety in the delicious concoction of the meadery's ale. For a short time everything was normal, the drinks came in plenty and the talk remained off distant from Vilkas and Susi' relationship which he was glad off, he wasn't in the mood to explain his feelings or have them questioned. He never was comfortable talking to anyone except perhaps Kodlak about the personal things.

When the noise started to rise another octave and Athis and Njada began to brawl Vilkas knew things were getting out of hand, but he wasn't in the right frame of mind to play the father figure, all he could think about was taking his lover into the back room and caressing every inch of her body. And that was exactly what he did. He blamed the ale for all his devilish thinking, his eyes stripping the clothes off his lover, his mouth oozing at the thought of pressing kisses against her skin, it was enough to drive him wild just thinking of how she tasted.

His heart rate increased just thinking about it; he had slipped away whilst the other Companions watched the brawl, he had grabbed Susi's hand and whisked her away into the back room with the giant barrels mixing the mead. He had pushed her up into the darkest corner, smothering her with deliciously drunken kisses, the bitterness of the ale mixed with the sweet feeling of lust. He had eagerly un-clipped the buckles of her armour, brushing his fingers over her sensitive spots to evoke a moan and shiver.

She whispered his name tenderly into his ear as he caressed her breast, tugging on her nipples listening to her sigh with submission against him. He had all of her, her drunken eyes glistening with lust and her ragged breathing and puckered lips an invitation for him to completely devour her. If only he had the chance.

They had typically been interrupted, Torvar barging into the room with a Skeever tucked uncomfortably under his arm, his fist wrapped tightly around the creatures mouth and his other underneath its belly. Torvar had started cursing his eyes wide and bloodshot and launched the Skeever at the bar man who had come rushing in after him screaming at the top of his lungs for Torvar to drop the damn thing in fear that it'll infect the whole Meadery. Vilkas stared dumbfounded, glad that Torvar and the barman hadn't seen what they were getting up too.

The skeever had started snarling, snapping it's jaws and Torvar ran out of the room screaming, the bar man shrieking after him. Vilkas had been the one to put the creature out of its misery, not that he had minded he had acquired many skeever bites during his time with the Companions, he wouldn't show any misery to a beast that could practically rip his arm off. Well sort of.

After that the bar man forced them all out nervous and afraid that they would tell the guards of what they had found, like any of them had the right frame of mind to. Vilkas had asked Torvar how he managed to come across a Skeever, let alone catch one and control it with ease but by the time they had even reached the stables Torvar had completely forgotten the whole commotion, Vilkas really wasn't surprised.

They had never been allowed back into the Honningbrew Meadery not after what had happened, and Vilkas passed the stone building without a second thought of that day.

He wondered briefly on what would happen as soon as he returned to Jorrvaskr, whether he would face his brother or Susi first, he couldn't decide which one he would prefer. He needed to apologise to Farkas, but he could corner Susi in the dark of the night and beg for whatever forgiveness she would give to him. He prayed to the Divines that she would be waiting for him, but his doubts crept up on him, lurking in the depths of his mind. She was independent, for a long time she had done things without ever consulting him; perhaps Kodlak asked something of her... Susi was never one to let her feelings interrupt business, or perhaps this time the Divines would smile down upon him and grant his prayers. Vilkas needed her to be waiting for him.

* * *

_A/N: Writers block really sucks, sorry if things aren't up to scratch recently. I also wouldn't mind investing in a beta reader to help me if anyone is interested x3_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

Vilkas felt the growing sense of worry and anticipation settling sickly in his stomach as he walked through Whiterun and climbed the ancient stone steps up towards Jorrvaskr. He briefly felt the solace of returning home to the familiar wooden hall and then listened to the sudden heavy drone of his pulse, aching in his chest and ears. He pushed the doors open; the creak of the old wood and metal bolts jolted his bones.

The warmth struck him first and the familiar smell of ash, smoke and... the stench of warriors. He glanced around the room once before progressing further in, he sat down in one of the benches, leaning his elbows on his knees, resting his head on his palms. Farkas was nowhere to be seen, Vilkas might have guessed that he wouldn't want to be out in the open just yet, he feared the other Companions might ask questions, they would want the gossip, or at least Aela would, and he really didn't want this to occupy the other Companion's minds. He didn't want to cause even more damage that what was already done.

He let out a sigh, staring into the depths of the bright flames, his concentration knocked when he heard a creak of a door. A fleeting pang of hope burned inside him and he looked over to the courtyard doors and saw Ria step into the shadows of the main hall, all too soon the hope was extinguished. She saw his slumped stature; she gave him a comforting smile and made her way through the labyrinth of clutter to reach him.

"We missed your antics in the hall last night," She beamed as soon as she was in earshot. Vilkas leant back against the bench, stretching his arms across the back of the seat. She raised her eyebrows in question as to whether she could take a seat next to him, he nodded and she sat down.

Ria quickly took her place, adjusting her armour and leaned back against Vilka's arms and crossed her legs. Her pulse picked up quickly in their proximity.

"I'm sure the others don't think the same," Vilkas laughed, the tension of thinking of Susi slowly beginning to ebb away.

"They respect you," Ria tilted her head to look at him, examining him in her most intricate fashion.

She respected Vilkas more than any other Companion; she learnt to forgive him long ago when it came to sexist remarks about knitting or how he disregarded Aela's strength when it came to fighting. She fondly remembered how different he used to be before he met her and she wondered whether if Susi had never shown up she would have gotten the chance to change Vilkas into the person she had wanted him to become.

It wasn't that she disliked the Vilkas before her, he had changed completely, and his priorities had changed when he had acknowledged his love for Susi, or even before that. Ria could see the gradual transformation in his attitude towards the family and the progression of him becoming a man, and not some hollow warrior. That's what Ria respected the most of their relationship, Susi had changed Vilkas for the better but she could not help feeling protective of her fellow Shield-brother.

Ria had noticed the distance growing between them, the sad look in Vilkas' eye or the longing expression he failed to conceal when he was without her. She wished more than anything that it would work out, she had never seen a relationship blossom, it was tender and sweet to watch, and she was ever so jealous.

"Do they?" Vilkas queried pulling Ria out of her thoughts, her cheeks burning and she hoped that he couldn't tell in the firelight, "I'm sure Skjor holds more political ground that I do," He replied stretching his legs out in front of him.

He thought it was nice to discuss something else, to take his mind away from all of his troubling thoughts.

"We all have our favourites," Ria smirked, giving him a playful nudge, she felt his body immediately stiffen and regretted saying anything, "I didn't mean to offend," She said softly a look of hurt in her eyes. Vilkas looked at her curiously and let out a sigh.

"It's not your fault Ria," He replied with a hint of melancholy, "I'm so preoccupied with other things that I feel like I'm not part of the family anymore," He looked down at her, his jaw clenched tightly to hold back his tongue.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked perhaps a little too enthusiastically. Vilkas shook his head quickly, he didn't trust her with his love life, and he barely even trusted Kodlak. This he would have to accomplish alone and that made Vilkas feel more detached from reality than ever.

"Forgive an old man's secrets?" He touched her shoulder with his hand in a friendly gesture.

"You're no old man Vilkas," Ria laughed and he thought it was such a wonderful sound.

"I certainly feel it," He joined in with her laughter and he felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. The permanent creases in his forehead from his constant frown eased away and his youth started to come back to him.

"Well you're not," She refrained from nudging him again, instead she gave him a wicked grin, "And you're still part of the family even if you end up somewhere else with Susi," She saw the flicker of hope strike his face and his lips twitched into a smile, "We'll always welcome you back."

Vilkas dwelled on the thought of moving elsewhere with her too long and her words last night came back to him, her constant apologies and the admittance of her lies. The lack of her unspoken feelings crushed him inside, how could there ever be a future if she did not love him? He let out a groan and plastered on his familiar scowl.

"Is that what everyone thinks of us?" Vilkas questioned suddenly his expression contorting into something fiercer, "That we will leave and not fight with our siblings anymore?"

"Vilkas I didn't mean to offend," Ria retorted defensively, "But isn't that what your relationship meant when you finally announced it to us?" She asked, "We were all preparing ourselves for your departure, we all thought that you wanted to move on, get married and have children," She knotted her eyebrows in discomfort, it hurt her to think that Vilkas would leave, move on and start a new life where she wouldn't be, "Those things can't happen when you're with us."

"And why can't they?" Vilkas demanded, the thought of having children leaving a heavy lump in his stomach, it wasn't that he... well... he couldn't think of that possibility now, not whilst they were so much distance between them, not whilst... he felt his wall crumble remembering again how she lacked the same feelings as him.

"This environment is inappropriate to bring up children," Ria insisted ignoring his grave expression.

"I grew up in this family," He let out, "Me and Farkas were small when we were brought here, we turned out fine."

Ria let out an exasperated sigh knowing that, of course, he was right. He did just turn out fine; he was the smartest one out of the lot of them except for maybe Kodlak. But she hoped that his children would be separated from the Companions, so that they wouldn't have the constant worry of whether their parents would come back alive after a mission. That thought struck home more than anything else.

"I don't want to leave," Vilkas continued, "My life is here with the family," He let out a sigh, "If things don't work out with Susi then..." He trailed off his voice catching, not wanting to even think about it.

"If things don't work out?" Ria looked confused, Vilkas dismissed her worry with a shake of the head and a quick wavering of his hands.

"I don't want to talk about it," The lump twisted his insides making him feel physically sick. He leant forwards, resting his elbows on his knees staring into the depths of the flames once more, he struggled to contemplate a life without her and it was even harder to think of them both moving on and out from Jorrvaskr to begin a new family of their own. Was that even part of the plan? Vilkas thought, was it ever meant to end up with the both of them getting married, growing old... he let out a sigh, he had fleeting wishes of that happening to them and before everything went wrong those thoughts would have made him survive the day. Just the hope that in years to come they would still be together with swords still strapped to their backs and greying hair had made life a little more bearable.

But those wishes were crushed when he realised the reality of it all. They were warriors, not blessed with a long life, they could die in battle, die from wounds, infection... There was no chance of having children when the reality meant that they could die at any moment, for all he knew it might not even be possible, but oh he had wished for it. A fleeting wish that haunted him.

"Vilkas," Ria's voice was soft, she touched his cheek with the back of her hand, "I don't want to see you like this," She shifted closer towards him, comforting him with a delicate brushing of her fingertips.

"I just..." He breathed, glancing at her and wishing that she were his lover, he craved the comfort of her body, the electricity of their touch. She rested her forehead against his, he closed his eyes feeling her fingers move down and wrapped them around the back of his neck.

"I will be here for you Vilkas," She whispered, "Always."

He briefly opened his eyes noticing the proximity between them. He breathed her in, her dark eyes enticing, illuminated by the flicker of each flame.

"Such a kind gesture," Vilkas replied coolly with a faint smile. He pulled away and turned to watch the flames again, he trusted his own desires but it was nice to feel the same proximity he had with his lover.

Ria let out a nervous laugh realising what she was doing, she couldn't help herself it was the first time she had caught him off guard without Susi around and the temptation was hard to resist. She meant no harm she had already told herself that she could never have him because his warrior heart belonged to another. She quickly leant back against the bench and crossed her arms and legs.

"Well it's true," She smiled, "Not just me though," She hurriedly addded, her voice catching a little as she shrugged off the nerves, "All of us," She nodded her head, "Yes all us!"

Vilkas ignored Ria's attempts to save face, instead he pulled her into an uncharacteristic hug, patting her shoulder awkwardly and then insisting he had business with Kodlak, he was lying of course but he didn't exactly want to tell her he would be going back to his room to sulk and perhaps dream of his lover whilst working the frustration out of his body. He tried desperately to push out thoughts of leaving the family and starting a new one with Susi but he couldn't help thinking of it, warmth radiated through him when he thought of it and he knew there was still some hope left. He had dreamt of it for so long and perhaps once he had spoken to her and found out her true feeling for him then he could either put those thoughts into reality and begin to admit his plan to her or crush them into dust and leave her for good. _If his heart would ever let him._

* * *

A/N: We are reaching the final stages of the story, I'll be sad to see it end! Stay with me for the final chapters and hope that Vilkas and Susi find their way out of the darkness.

_Maybe afterwards I'll write a Dragon Age fanfic (I've been playing Origins and it's completely addicitve Dx) Or a Mass Effect fanfic (also addicted to playing that too x3)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Fourteen  
**

Susi was already out of breath and shivering cold after trekking slowly through the valley of the mountains in the deep snow. They had left before the sun had even reached its highest point and half way through their journey the sun was already dying.

Susi had grown out of her regret quickly and she had continued walking, forcing herself to put one foot in front of the other, she need some kind of motivation to stop herself from dying in the wilderness. She cared what Skjor and Aela would think of her if she told them she couldn't go through with it, she was a warrior dammit and a warrior didn't back down from any fight. _Or so she wanted to think. _

They had stopped to camp as soon as they reached the peak of the mountain path; Skjor found a sheltered patch just off the beaten track and began to dig a hole for a fire. She eagerly unpacked bedrolls and set up a tent, clearly some of the stone from the land whilst Aela went off in search of firewood. She craved the warmth of a fire, her shivering bones felt brittle and god forbid her toes would need the warmth before they blackened and fell off. She had already lost the use of part of her hand, if she lost her toes she would really be the worst warrior the Companions had ever heard of.

Susi quickly wrapped herself up in a bedroll, watching Skjor and Aela light the fire and then pull out food from their rucksacks to cook. Susi had completely forgotten about food, she let out a groan realising how unprepared she was, her mind had sidetracked, _damn Vilkas for distracting me_. Her heart let out a sudden lurch and she frowned, her eyebrows knotting in misery, _he will surely be the death of me. _

For a moment she sat and watched the fire, the snow melting around it in a perfect sphere, she wondered briefly what Vilkas was doing and then quickly dismissed the thought, _no more distractions._

"Here," Aela looked at Susi carefully, handing her a slice of bread and a block of cheese. Aela had watched her from the beginning of their journey, she sensed that something was wrong and she was sure that Skjor could sense her anxiety too, "Eat this." Aela had never seen her so distracted before, she looked forlorn and troubled, and Aela hoped that her friend would find solace soon, she would gladly lend an ear if it meant that she would find happiness.

Susi took the bread and cheese from Aela, giving her a faint smile and began to make herself a sandwich, it wouldn't compare to the food back home at Jorrvaskr, but damned she knew it would be good enough to eat and at least it would help to sustain her during her fight with the Silverhands. She furrowed her brow again reminded by the fact that she would have to go on a killing spree with hardly any energy and without heart. If only she had asked Aela and Skjor to change the hunt to a different day, at least Susi would have managed to get hold of Vilkas and set things straight.

Her mind sidetracked again and she wondered whether Vilkas had confronted Farkas, she was sure he had because there was no way that Susi would have been able to talk him down from doing so. She knew his anger and determination; there was no way he would back down not even if she begged it of him. She let out another grumble and finished assembling her sandwich, for now she would have to bury Vilkas in the back of her mind, she couldn't afford to make any mistakes; her life depended on it.

"We shouldn't rest for long," Skjor started, interrupting her thoughts. She took a vicious bite from the sandwich and savoured the taste before swallowing, "We'll have the element of surprise if we attack before dawn."

Susi knew that Skjor was right, they would have the shadows of the trees to fire arrows, or at least Aela and Skjor would which would give them an advantage and take out most of the guards on duty. But she couldn't help but scowl, her body ached and she needed a good night sleep, or at least a few more hours than Skjor was intending.

"Hopefully we might catch some of the bastards dozing on duty," Aela sniggered, shoving two slices of bread filled with cheese onto a stick and holding it over the fire. Susi plopped the last bite of the sandwich into her mouth and snuggled down deeper into the warmth of the bedroll.

"We can hope," Skjor smiled, a rarity for him, "Though after the several attacks we've posed on their other bases we are likely to find them fully alert and ready for us."

Susi struggled to believe that they would seriously be expecting them; they never had before so she didn't understand why they would now. She hoped for sanity's sake that they weren't prepared, she didn't want an all out brawl. _Just a bit of blood and the odd corpse to dispose of._

* * *

Vilkas had taken a short nap and woken up in a cold sweat. He sat bolt upright, scratching his head and wondering where Susi was. He let out a groan remembering what Kodlak had told him before he managed to sneak away into his bedroom for some well deserved... sulking.

_"Skjor, Aela and Susi have gone hunting," Kodlak stated in a matter of fact tone, Vilkas felt slightly torn at his words, he was surprised and yet not. He could have guessed that Susi would want to relieve some steam with her two most favourite buddies, the two people who poisoned her mind, "They didn't say where but they expect to be back before dusk tomorrow," The old man continued, "I don't want you worrying about her, she can look after herself."_

Kodlak had known that Vilkas would be out of his mind with worry and he guessed that the old man didn't want to listen to Vilkas' whining when he could be fretting about finding a cure of the infliction. Vilkas rolled his eyes and stumbled out of bed, he knew that Skjor and Aela wouldn't have told Kodlak where they were going unless it was secret business. Kodlak had a suspicion that they were seeking out the Silverhands but didn't have the energy to ask them about it, after all he didn't strictly dictate what they did in or around Jorrvaskr.

Vilkas knew where they were going; Susi had at least admitted that to him during their last encounter. He found comfort knowing that if something were ever to go wrong he would know where to go to fight and defend the love of his life whether Skjor or Aela liked it or not. He should be able to trust her safety in their hands, he had certainly tried but she had gotten into more trouble with them than any of the other Companions put together, and that even included Torvar; the drunken one.

Perhaps Vilkas was being too harsh or over-protective but he couldn't help himself, the thought of the three of them together annoyed him and made his blood boil. He had thought once that he might have been jealous of Skjor because he was Susi's blood brother and that they shared a bond with each other that Vilkas could not, it was a childish jealousy but it annoyed him all the same.

At least Vilkas had shaken off his mood, he could face the day feeling slightly rejuvenated and he would be able to make amends with his brother, and that promise eased the worry lines between his eyebrows.

Vilkas quickly gathered up his clothes and tossed them over his body, plain linen under shirt and light beige trousers tied in a fairly tight knot to save him from an embarrassing moment. He collected his army from the corner of the room and began strapping it tightly to his frame, his hands working in their familiar routine, his mind left to wonder about the possibilities of the day. He needed to catch Farkas off guard, he knew his brother more than any other Companions and he knew that his twin would be avoiding him like the plague, and probably everyone else for that matter. He had most likely gone to Kodlak or any other senior member of the circle to ask for jobs, any jobs as long that his mind was preoccupied with killing things and gaining coin. Or just wallowing in misery in his room.

He decided that it would be a good option to check his twin's bedroom for any signs of life, if any luck he would catch him there, hopefully without a lass tangled around his legs, hung over and willing to cooperate if it meant the loud noises and the deathly blinding light of a few candles would leave him to rest. Vilkas quickly crossed the corridor and tapped his knuckles on the wooden door before allowing himself in.

"Brother," Vilkas called out noticing the sleeping form on the bed in the corner of the room. He heard loud snoring and the smell that reached him was enough to cause a sober man to become drunk.

Alcohol hung strongly in the air, and it seemed the closer that Vilkas got to the unconscious form that Farkas had brought several large bottles of ale back to his room and devoured the whole lot before abandoning all hope and collapsing on the sheepskin mattress.

"Brother?" He suddenly became aware of a lithe figure wrapped up closely into Farkas' arms. He frowned and wondered whether his presence was disturbing them, _at least they weren't naked _he thought quickly.

Memories of previous encounters had haunted Vilkas' mind, the days when Farkas had been a teenager, arrogant and provocative meant that he attracted the worst kinds of whores. Several times Vilkas had walked in on him on the act, even asked to join in by the woman whilst his brother was sated with the feeling of making love, though Vilkas doubted whether he considered any of it making love, just pure lustful sex with no meaning behind the animalistic motions, the gratification of it all to leave one whole and yet empty at the same time.

Vilkas was sure that it became a regular thing in Farkas' life to call the whores back to Jorrvaskr with the intent of ravening them silly, he was also certain that the familiar woman that always came back were desperate to seek out their fantasies. He had been told before by one of Farkas' regulars that she had dreamed of it with twins, and Vilkas remembered how her eyes had burned with ferocity he had never seen in anyone. He had been stupid enough to agree and he brutally remembered how used he felt, how inadequate he felt compared to his brother. The twin who had all of the experience, the charm... and Vilkas was simply a man twisted up in books.

The two bodies shifted uncomfortably before him and he turned to leave before a hand grasped onto his wrist.

"Mmhm," A gentle voice caught his attention and he looked at the girl, a dark haired beauty trying to wriggle herself free from his brother's clutches without trying to wake him.

Once finally free she quickly climbed over him with a strange ease and landed delicately on the stone floor.

"I suppose I should leave," She said in a low voice, the edges of her lips quirked to show a radiant smile. Farkas had done well to catch this beauty and he regretted that his brother wouldn't even wake up to watch her leave.

"Stay as long as you want," Vilkas found himself saying trying to figure out why she seemed terribly familiar. Her dark eyes scanned him cautiously, he was quiet and it unnerved her and he looked strangely like the man she had her way with last night, _perhaps brothers? No twins _she thought wickedly.

"Well if a handsome man offers that I stay," She replied in a sultry voice. Vilkas raised an eyebrow in suspicion, there was certainly something about her that he couldn't place, something _off _and it didn't have anything to do with her seduction, "How can I possibly refuse."

Vilkas suddenly took into account how _underdressed _she was, the tunic she wore was too large and hung off one shoulder revealing the milky white of her skin. He wondered if Farkas had leant it to her for the night. Her dark hair clung in dead straight tendrils at her collarbone, her dark eyes seemed like an endless journey, a deep well and he would never be able to find the bottom. Vilkas felt himself drifting towards something, he felt himself grow a little weak and it took every ounce of his strength to grasp for breath.

"Vilkas?" Farkas' voice snapped him back into reality and he felt the mist in his mind begin to evaporate. The woman was giving him a wicked grin and he clenched his jaw firmly shut. He glanced over at his brother who was wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Perhaps I shall take my leave now," The woman smiled, giving both of them a fleeting glance of something Vilkas couldn't quite place, but it was a look that caused his stomach to lurch and his heart to be plucked and played in a fast rhythm.

Both of them followed her with hungry eyes and insatiable need, her hips swaying, every inch of her a beautiful torture. The door closed quickly behind her without another look back and Vilkas could finally breathe easily.

"Come to scold me?" Farkas snapped as soon as she had left, swinging his legs out from under the blankets and tearing across the room to gather up his clothes.

"Who was she?" Vilkas breathed staring at the closed door. His mind worked quickly to work out what she was, he had never seen anything quite like her and it wasn't because of her striking beauty, hell, she had looked exactly like his lover just... _colder._

"I picked her up in the Bannered Mare last night, said she wanted some loving and I promised her she would get just that," Farkas replied with a fiendish, defiant grin. Vilkas shook his head appalled, surprised and jealous all mixed into one.

Vilkas narrowed his eyes at his brother examining from head to foot, he looked pale but was sure that was because of all the ale. He watched as Farkas pulled on his armour, bending down the strap his greaves on when Vilkas caught sight of what had really happened last night.

"Uh brother," Vilkas started, smirking and recoiling at the same time, "Your neck..."

Farkas glanced over at his brother, something unusual was happening, Farkas had been sure that Vilkas hadn't gotten over what had happened, and Farkas didn't want to test just how deep the waters were just yet, hell, he had wounded pride and that would take a lot for him to get over, not that he hadn't deserved everything that Vilkas had thrown at him. He regretted that night more than ever, but also relished in the memory of how soft her lips were and how sweet she tasted, it was enough to make him collapse in on himself and turn into some friendly furry beast.

"What about it?" He asked quickly, fixing all the straps and making sure they weren't tight enough to cause chaffing.

"Bite marks," Vilkas replied, pointing at his own neck and mimicking two puncture wounds. He furrowed his eyebrows, knowing that his brother didn't understand. He reached forward to flick away some of his brother's hair so he could get a better look, "Holy Divines, what the hell was she?"

"She was a bit feisty," Farkas admitted, heat rising to his cheeks remembering exactly what had gone on last night until he had, regrettably, passed out, "Held me down for most of it, wouldn't have it any other way even though I told her I knew ways to make it feel a lot-,"

"Farkas I don't need to know the gruesome details," Vilkas insisted, a horrifying image of his brother and the woman mulling it over between the covers. He shivered involuntarily at the thought, "I don't think this was playful biting."

"What you think she was some sort of vampire?" Farkas laughed, shrugging off his twin's sincerity, what would a vampire even be doing in the city? Or even near Whiterun, they lived off near the swamps in the frozen areas of Skyrim where the sun wasn't too bright and they didn't have any fear of magically combusting in sunlight, "You're kidding right?" Farkas looked over at Vilkas and noticed just how sincere his look was, "You think I'm infected?" Farkas suddenly looked horrified and Vilkas couldn't help but let out a restricted laugh.

"Maybe," He shrugged, his eyes widening in sarcasm, "I hear the transition is unbearable to witness," Vilkas mocked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to turn into one of those undead t-things?" Farkas' eyes widened and started to panic, "What do I do?" He stared at Vilkas in hope that his much smarter brother would come up with an idea to save his life before it ended; _stupid me not being able resist such a beauty _Farkas scolded himself.

"Absolutely nothing," Vilkas teased, "It's too late now," He mocked, wondering when Farkas was going to realise that his werewolf blood prevented anything like that from happening.

"So it's useless?" Farkas looked defeated and a pang of regret struck Vilkas' core, he shouldn't be this cruel to tease his stupid brother... _but it was just so fun. _

"I heard once that running naked through holy water helped," Vilkas retorted earnestly, "Cleans out the bad toxins, oh and stay away from sunlight for a while you might explode."

"How much holy water do I..." Farkas trailed off suddenly scowling. Vilkas let out a laugh clasping Farkas' shoulders, "You're mocking me aren't you?"

"Yes," Vilkas laughed more heartedly than before, "Yes brother of I course I am."

"I see," Farkas replied quietly, "So you're back to your old self now?" He looked expectantly at his twin whose grin had faded back into a smile filled with animosity.

"I don't think that man exists anymore," Vilkas' voice was a whisper and he patted Farkas' shoulders again to keep his hands busy, "For what it's worth I'm sorry about the other night," His voice suddenly caught in his throat and he closed his eyes to rethink tactics. The woman from before suddenly forgotten amongst it all.

Would he ever truly forgive him for kissing Susi? He thought that with time he might be able to shrug off the jealousy and accept that Susi appealed to more than just him but be thankful that she had chosen him over everyone else. Yes, that would be enough to hold off his anger, he knew that it would never happen again; Farkas had leant his lesson and surely wouldn't have the guts to do it again. _Or perhaps he did_ Vilkas smirked to himself.

"I deserved what I got," Farkas shrugged masking away the emotion that had, for a second, been plain to see on his face. He was guilty and regretted it, but it pleased him, the sensations he felt were too _complicated _for him to simply dismiss. He would regret hurting his brother but never regret kissing _her. _She was all he wanted and perhaps it was more obvious so because she would never be his to have.

"I forgive you," Vilkas struggled to say, "Sort of," He gave Farkas a nervous smile and then nodded his head. _One day_ he thought, _one day soon and all will be forgiven. _

* * *

_A/N: Longer chapters better or worse? Oh boy, I just hope everyone will enjoy how this turns out x3 Vilkas & Farkas bro's fo' lyf  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Fifteen  
**

Susi was quickly woken up by some form shaking her shoulders. She groaned and flicked away the annoyance desperately wanting to curl back into the warmth of the bedroll to continue sleeping away reality.

Her dreams had been constant, lucid more like, and she didn't want to leave. The thought of being tangled up in Vilkas' arms beneath the sheets was something she did not want to depart from, _oh the warmth and his familiar scent_. It brought unimaginable comfort.

"Wake up," A deep voice resonated in her mind. _No, _She protested, _I'll never wake up! _Vilkas' arms enveloped her again and he pressed feather light kisses across her jaw, she let out a whimper, her body useless to protest; _it just felt too good. _

She caught herself from falling over the edge, a coil unravelling in her belly, a feeling which she had long forgotten. The tremor came first as her breath hitched and Vilkas moved with her. His lips brushed hers and her heart frantically raced to match his rhythm. She mewled, tugging her fingers through his hair as the feeling built up stronger, consuming her. She lost herself, darkness pulling her in and the wave of frenzy cascading through her as she felt it all the way through to her core.

"Get up!" The voice was stern and she breathed heavily, _what business do you have here? _She demanded, her heart settling back into its normal pace, "We don't have time for this."

Another violent shake of the shoulders brought Susi soaring back into reality. She bolted up right and Skjor stumbled back in surprise. She gasped for air, her cheeks burning. She looked around quickly, the fire now existing with a few stray embers and the rest of the camp had been packed up and stashed away.

"Already?" Susi knotted her eyebrows, her dreams cast away into the back of her mind, awaiting another night. She rolled her eyes and grunted, she wanted to sleep, to find Vilkas again in those dreams and make love even if it wasn't the real thing.

"Yes," Skjor retorted with an angry tone, "Get your things up together we're leaving."

Susi pouted her lips and began rolling up her bedroll and stuffing it into her rucksack. She tugged on her armour, almost losing her balance on several occasions. She heard Aela snigger from somewhere in the shadows and she scowled in her direction, _it was useless to think that I would be in the right frame of mind to fight. _

After slinking her satchel across her shoulders she followed in the direction that Skjor was heading in, she looked at the floor desperate to rid her thoughts of the dream. It only served as a distraction now and she needed to ignore Vilkas' existence for the time being, her mind needed to be solely on the upcoming fight, her life depended on it.

XxX

Flecks of snow began to pour around them, and the icy earth crunched underneath every carefully placed boot. Skjor had crouched and the others followed suit, Aela pulling her bow off her back and taking aim with an arrow.

They hid behind a low lying rock, hidden well with the cover of approaching dawn and the cascading shadows from nearby trees. Susi listened carefully to the muttering just ahead of them, a fire crackling in front of a beaten wooden door, a Silverhand with a dirtied face and a thick beard was sat leaning against the stone wall, picking at his fingernails with a dagger. She scanned the area quickly taking note of another Silverhand perched precariously on the roof of the stone building, their legs dangling off the edge.

The enemies seemed distracted enough, tired from a night's guard duty and confidence finally began to seep into Susi's bones. She unsheathed her daggers and clutched them in her fingers, breathing slowly and feeling the adrenaline pour into her veins, electrifying her senses.

"How many can you see Susi?" Skjor turned to face her and his eyes were almost menacing. She swallowed hard, peeking for a final time over the rock.

"Only two," She muttered in a low voice trying not to alert the Silverhands to their presence.

"Look again," His tone was fierce and she scowled, intimidated by the warrior before her.

"Why?" She protested glancing over at Aela who was smirking slightly still holding her aim. She followed the direction of the bow and lurking in the depths of the shadows, hidden around the corner were two more Silverhands, kitted out in heavy plate armour.

"There are four," Susi whispered, lowering back down into a crouch. Aela's smirk grew into a fond smile and Susi thanked her with a quick nod of the head. Clearly, Skjor was in the mood for teaching lessons, and Susi hated his lessons because she never got them right, and for Skjor to act like this was the right time for teaching was dangerous business but she was willing to play along, for the moment.

"Well done," Skjor praised, "Next time do it without the help of your shield-sister."

"Skjor this isn't time for your stupid games, we work together as a team not as individuals," She snapped quickly.

"Yes but you've never learnt how to fight by yourself," He snarled as a reply, pulling his greatsword from off his back and rolling the hilt in the palm of his hand, "Now is the time for one quick lesson."

She scoffed and shook her head, tendrils of dark hair scattering across her cheeks and hindering her eyesight.

"We work as a team Skjor," Aela piped up, her arms beginning to tremble, "We fight together."

"She needs to learn," Skjor retorted outnumbered, knowing certain defeat.

"I can fight well enough," Susi said coarsely, wanting to hurry and finish the task at hand. Dawn was creeping up on them and the sun was beginning to stretch across Nirn like a stalking cat.

"Skjor there will be time for lessons later," Aela continued, "We are losing advantage the more we stand here and debate."

"Fine," Skjor snarled, running out from behind the rock and racing towards the Silverhand closest to the door. He let out a war cry and pulled his greatsword above his head and slashed down, cutting the air and making fresh blood spray across the ancient stone.

The other Silverhands, quickly alerted to Skjor's presence, joined the fray. An arrow shot out from the shadows and shattered against the Silverhands armour; Aela quickly released another and caught the Silverhand on the roof in the throat.

Susi charged out from the dark and slashed her daggers across the back of another Silverhand's throat, catching the delicate skin between two separated pieces of plate armour. Skjor spun quickly on his heels and plunged his sword into the belly of the other, crushing through the armour with brute force and twisting the blade with a sickening crunch.

"Good job," Skjor breathed, kicking the foe to the ground and pulling his blade from the Silverhand's abdomen.

Susi wiped her blades across the snow, cleaning them from the blood. The adrenaline had finally caught fire in her veins and she became eager for another slaughtering. The animal inside her now awake and bloodthirsty.

XxX

The morning sun had finally swept over Nirn as the three Companions headed into Driftshade Refuge. The heavy old wooden door creaked as Skjor pushed it open and the smell that erupted around them smelt toxic.

They followed the corridor with silent footsteps, scanning around them, watching for traps. Susi was especially aware; her sometimes clumsy nature had gotten her caught red-handed when it came to hidden traps. Not that she was any worse than Farkas, or Torvar. The corridor began to descend and their footsteps became ever more cautious as a large open area approached them.

Skjor halted them in their tracks with a swift raise of his hand, Susi shimmied across the wall and peered into the dark room below. Candles burned somewhere where life existed and created an eerie orange glow. Skjor directed Aela to move forwards, the most agile of them all.

She moved swiftly and silently, her bow clutched in her hand, she avoided the staircase and moved to one of the corners, peering over the broken wooden banister. She held her hand up indicating one Silverhand below. Then she moved again to the other side and indicated another. She pulled her bow taut and released a shocking arrow before Skjor had even given the word. There was a grim thud of an arrow hitting flesh and then a clatter and a quick groan as the Silverhand plummeted to the floor.

"Who's there?" A voice called out stumbling from the candlelight into the darkness. The woman was dressed in light hide armour and held a silver blade tightly in her fist. She followed the thud she had heard and gasped when she saw her fallen comrade, "Oh divines, no," She breathed, pulling the arrow from the wound and throwing it to the ground, "Show your faces beasts," She cried out, staring up at the place where Aela had just been.

The Silverhand stepped forwards and began walking up the stairs; Aela perched in the corridor with an arrow at the ready, hidden by the shadows. The body approached prepared for a fight.

"You won't be leaving here to tonight Companions," She snarled. Aela counted her breathing and waited for Skjor to say the word before killing her, "You walked into our lovely little trap."

Susi swallowed hard, fear soaking her skin. It was most likely words of a frightened Silverhand wanting to intimidate their enemy but the words sounded sincere, terrifyingly so. The woman took her last step and Skjor nodded at Aela to shoot. The arrow flew out of the darkness and landed in the crux of the woman's neck.

"Skjor I think we should turn back," Susi insisted, hurrying behind their leader who was losing his impatience. They had cleared every room and no more Silverhands had been in sight. Susi was growing nervous; didn't it seem a little too easy? The idea that the Silverhands had planted a trap for them was growing more likely.

"Are you a coward?" Skjor retorted, stopping in his tracks and glaring at her. A pang of hurt stabbed at her and she knotted her eyebrows together.

"No," She replied sternly, "I just think that this is somehow too easy."

"We are good fighters, they are not," Skjor growled, "Now follow me, or leave and I will lose the little amount of respect I have for you."

She swallowed hard, it had been tough gaining Skjor's approval after the blood ritual, so tough that she wasn't about to admit defeat and lose his respect for good. She just couldn't do that. Susi could sense Aela's frustration next to her, even Aela could not talk him down from reasoning with them, the blood was calling for him and all logic had been lost.

The dimly lit corridor stretched out before them and in Skjor's impatient state his footsteps became louder and as he hurried the thuds of his boots echoed around the ancient stone. Susi stayed behind at length's distance, always looking for any indication, any sign of life. Aela moved quietly between them, ushering whispers to Skjor and then apologies to her friend.

The repetition of moving around the Silverhand base was nauseating, each corridor looked the same and Susi would have believed they were moving in circles if she were mad. She stopped abruptly, noticing the corner ahead and Skjor and Aela disappearing around it. She listened to the smash of metal on metal and the cries of battle. She walked to the battle scene, peering around the corner with no intention of joining in.

Ahead of her a battle raged on, Aela had pulled out her daggers and slashed foolish Silverhands, blood spraying the battle field. Skjor tore at each unforgiving limb, his sword slashing through the thick air with ease.

She heard Aela scream, dread seeping into her veins. The Nord woman swung on her heels away from the Silverhand who had sliced through her, she grabbed her arm to stop the bleeding and with the other hand threw her dagger at her enemy, and with precise striking caught the man dead in the centre of his chest.

Susi breathed heavily, three more left; she grabbed her blades and edged out of the dark corridor, racing into battle. She charged at a foe aiming for Aela, she slipped into the gap between them and deflected a blow, one of her daggers flying from her grasp. She snarled and slashed her other blade across the Silverhand's chest, blood spurting from the gash and covering her. She ducked quickly as her foe cut the air with his blade. She heard the whiz of an arrow skim past her face and the Silverhand dropped dead in front of her.

She wiped her brow, tasting blood, smiling at Aela who was shooting another arrow in Skjor's direction, taking out another enemy before Skjor killed the last.

"Skjor we should go back," Susi insisted, handing Aela a minor healing potion from her satchel. She pulled out a waterskin and gulped down the fresh cold liquid, rejuvenating her tired body.

"We are close to wiping these bastards out," He growled, "I will not go back."

"But-," Susi began before Aela cut her off.

"Susi please leave it," She said, "We've come this far, we will see this to the end." Susi let out an annoyed sigh and went to retrieve her dagger from the other side of the room. She sheathed her weapons and began searching the dead bodies for coin.

After a short rest and after Skjor had successfully bandaged Aela's arm they took off in the direction of the deepest part of Driftshade Refuge. The stone corridors led them downwards to the cellar and behind the closed heavy bolted door Susi could hear whimpering and cries of pain. Susi cringed at the noises, trying to push the fear aside and concentrating at the task at hand. There could be survivors to save, werewolves to set free, if they hadn't turned feral.

"Are you ready?" Skjor asked quickly in a hushed tone, unnerved from the cries within. He pressed his strong hands against the bulk of the wood, the metal cold and damp. Aela nodded and Susi swallowed the lump in her throat, to wipe out another Silverhand lair, what would it accomplish? Would it just enrage the Silverhand's further? Susi sighed and eventually nodded her head, following steadily behind the lover's in front of her.

The stone walls were covered in a deep mossy green, fungi growing between the cracks. The corridor twisted in front of them, a maze of cracked rocks and barrels filled with ale, candles burned precariously on small metal fixtures above them illuminating a small path after every footstep.

A thick heavy stench clung to the air, a morbid smell, something that Susi could not quite place, even more powerful as they passed black iron cages filled with blood and straw, a cage for beasts. A shriek startled them all and they halted, listening to the wailing of a woman, sobbing for mercy. Skjor crept forward and peered around the corner, he ushered the others after him and whispered;

"They are torturing her," Susi followed his gaze and saw three wooden contraptions; the one in the middle housed a woman in her smalls covered in blood. Her hands were fixed to the top of the board, and her ankles at the bottom, one handle at either end was being slowly turned by two men, sneering at the woman as she shrieked again.

"Can't we help her?" Susi replied in a desperate voice shying away from the crying once more. One of the men turned his back to her and pulled a poker from the fire beside him, the sharp tip burning red. He uttered something to the woman, and gushed syllables, her eyes full of terror as the poker was brought to her skin.

Susi heard a sizzle of skin and an agonising howl as the woman writhed against the pain.

"Please Skjor we can't stand and watch this," She continued, pressing her hand against the top of his arm, he looked at her carefully and ground his teeth together, the muscle in his jaw flexing.

"There is nothing we can do for her;" He replied sincerely, "There is no way we can get her out alive."

"Then let us put her out of her misery," Susi pressed earnestly, closing her eyes and fearing another blood-curdling scream.

"Aela," Skjor turned to the red-head, "I want you to take out the one with the iron," grinding of chains erupted around the room followed by creaking wood. The woman shrieked again, her body thrashing and contorting, the men laughing at her.

Aela readied her bow, wincing at the pain in her arm. She took aim and fired the arrow, landing in the man's thigh; she cursed under her breath and took another shot, taking him out. The iron poker clattered to the floor and the other Silverhand raced to the direction of the arrow.

Skjor waited patiently behind the corner, the Silverhand jogged around and Skjor swung his sword, catching the Silverhand across the shins. Bone shattered and the man grunted, collapsing onto the stone. Skjor growled and raised his sword one last time before smashing in the man's skull.

Susi raced ahead to the woman, sobbing for her life. Susi quickly untied her, inspecting her wounds and lifting her off the torture bench and placing her gently on the floor.

"What is your name?" She asked the woman, pushing her blonde hair from her face so she could catch a glimpse of her stained face. She reached for her satchel and began unloading healing potions and linen to bandage her up. The woman muttered a response; her head rocking from side to side, Skjor knelt down beside her looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"We can't save you," Skjor said to the victim, "You're not one of us."

Susi looked at her Companion in horror, cleaning the woman's burns with a piece of linen covered in potion.

"Skjor we can't leave her like this," She insisted, Skjor turned to her and shook his head.

"She's not one of us," He growled, "She's a monster, a cold-blooded killer." Susi knotted her eyebrows together and returned to dabbing the wounds until Skjor grabbed her wrist, "We can't do anything for her, just put her out of her misery."

"We can save her, train her," Susi retorted in a thick voice, the situation overwhelming her.

"No," Skjor said fiercely, "She will burden us, now leave her."

Skjor got to his feet and pulled out his blade, lowering it to the woman's chest and then lifted it above his head. He drove the sword through her sternum, it cracked and blood sprayed across the floor. The woman grunted and then fell silent.

"She was innocent," Susi snarled, slinging her satchel over her shoulders and wiping blood from her face.

"She was a killer," He stated.

"Like you then," Susi shook her head in dismay and cursed at him, "Let's just finish this."

The last room laid ahead, a deep chamber filled with smoke. Two large fires burned ferociously in the corners, surrounded by five Silverhands at each. They had their weapons drawn and waited patiently for the three Companions to show face.

Arrows shot at them as they crept towards the stone edge. Skjor cursed and jumped out of the line of range. Aela pulled out her own bow and managed to take two out before taking an arrow to the thigh, she grunted and ducked, snapping the wood off and rubbing away the blood.

Susi turned on her heels quickly hearing footsteps behind them. She swung her dagger out just in time to deflect a deadly blow. She staggered backwards, losing her footing and slipping over the edge plummeting to the stone floor.

* * *

A/N: I struggled to write this fight scene, and I'm sorry it took a week to get it published D: slfkmemk I'm having my own story feels right now, I have something awesome planned for the ending, and I really **really **hope you enjoy it!


	16. Chapter 16

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Sixteen  
**

Something was pounding in the back of her skull, threatening to shut out the light. She tasted something bitter almost metallic in her mouth, then she felt warmth, warmth pouring over her getting hotter. Then she heard screaming, almost feral.

Her eyes snapped apart and the screams were escaping her in fast bursts of breath. Pain seared through her arms as her wrists were clamped to iron chains, strapped to a wooden rack. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she tried to concentrate, the pain in the back of her head a dull ache, she blinked and the pain caught fire and she gasped, writhing away from it only for it to gain altitude.

She felt irons cast around her ankles, pinching her skin. She tried to wriggle free only for hands to grab her, to force her down and another strike to hit across her temple, enough for the world to twist upside down. Her last remaining thoughts lingered on Skjor and Aela, had they escaped? Were they safe? Their faces twisted into Vilkas' in her mind, an even more wicked torture. She feigned a smile and the thought smiled back, it wouldn't end like this.

Xx

Vilkas started laughing, bringing a goblet of mead to his lips and downing the contents. He spluttered as his brother conjured up another bad joke.

"Give it a rest Farkas," Vilkas gave his brother a playful punch across the shoulder before reaching for a platter stacked high with pieces of chicken, "No-one wants to hear your terrible jokes."

The fire burned gloriously in the centre of the hall and the Companions were huddled around the large table, drinking and eating making use of the feast that Tilma had made.

"Are you sure brother?" Farkas replied with a mouthful of food and a wicked grin, "You seemed to be the one laughing the hardest!" He jabbed a finger at his brother's shoulder, igniting a playful fight between them both.

A few of the Companions cheered as Farkas managed to get Vilkas in a head lock. Vilkas gave out a drunken growl, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist in attempt to falter his balance and get him on the floor. Unfortunately for him the other Companions were cheering on his brother, when did he really become that unpopular? Even Ria was crooning for his brother.

Vilkas felt his face heat up as blood rushed to it, his lungs gasping for air as he brother began cutting off the air supply going to his lungs.

"Oi gerrof!" Vilkas wheezed, tightening his arms around his brother's waist and with the last bit of his draining strength lifted him centimetres off the ground before making him lose his balance. They both toppled ungraciously to the floor.

Vilkas heard the bounding chants of _Farkas! Farkas! _In his ears, thumping along to the tune of his blood. He managed to get on his hands and knees before Farkas grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"You can give in any time brother," Farkas mocked pressing one foot into the space between his shoulder blades to keep him face down on the floor. Vilkas grumbled a response.

As the mantra died down and Farkas' victory stabbing at his ego, Vilkas decided to spend a few moments drowning his misery in a bottle of ale, just like the others were. He was glad to be distracted for once, not sitting by himself and worrying over what would happen between him and Susi. He was happy discussing things with the other Companions, involving himself with their banter but he thought perhaps it would be nicer if she were here to join in too. Having all three of them would make tonight a perfect night, all of the Companions together... Vilkas laughed to himself he was being too sentimental and that made him worry about his masculinity.

A quick breeze flickered through the hall, catching ashes from the fire and Vilkas watched as they cascaded to the floor. He didn't look up to see who the new visitors were instead he focused on his food and his ale whispering to his brother about the woman he had caught him with.

"Have you been seeing her again?" Vilkas asked out a curiosity his gaze taken with the two plump red marks on his brother's neck, they hadn't faded but perhaps he had been bitten again during his sleep. A vampire slipping in out of the hall whilst none of us dogs saw, highly unlikely.

"I saw her once," Farkas almost looked bashful, subconsciously moving his hand to rub the two tiny holes in the side of his neck, "They just don't seem to want to go away," He scratched at the surface making the small bumps blood red.

"Maybe she creeps into your room at night just to suck your blood," Vilkas teased drinking the rest of the contents in his goblet before pouring another glass.

"No," His brother grumbled bringing his hands around his own goblet and hanging his face over it, "Just don't."

Vilkas chuckled and picked off a piece of bread from his plate and popped it into his mouth. He finally turned his attention to the new visitors. His mouth stopped moving and the bread felt as if he had been chewing cotton. He rose from his chair immediately and took agonizingly slow strides over to the two missing Companions.

"Where is Susi?" His voice sounded strange to his own ears, somewhere between walking from his chair over to Aela and Skjor he had dropped his drink but his hand remained stationary, grasping at thin air, "Where is Susi?" He asked again not even waiting for them to respond, the clear panic in his voice making it rise another octave.

Aela turned first, her expression gave him the news and his breath caught. The world tilted on its axis threatening to make him fall into the darkness of space, into hell, into nothingness. Grief and dread plagued his insides as he wiped away the angst from his face, surely this was not it. It could not be it. He felt himself falter, the blood rushing from his face as his stomach sank to his feet, light-headedness took over him as he remained unmoving, stuck to the ground almost as if the Divines wanted to make him suffer. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Vilkas it's not what you think," Aela consoled, reaching out and resting two warm palms on both of his shoulders, "We were ambushed, we were lucky to get out alive and Susi...we lost her somewhere in the chaos, we were driven back by the Silverhands," She paused looking at the floor, "We couldn't find her."

Vilkas felt his stomach sink further and further, wanting the ground to swallow him up if it would stop what he felt. The darkness of the hall felt suddenly suffocating and the consoling hands that brushed up against him only served to make him feel hollow, something was missing. Or something had been ripped from within him leaving a horribly gaping wound that he could not close up. His eyes stung and the lump in his throat was the size of a sweet roll.

"You couldn't find her?" His voice came out as a desperate rasp, "You couldn't find her?" His voice was louder now and the sudden transition set his throat alight, "You didn't even look!"

"Vilkas we tried-," Aela sounded defeated.

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" He snapped, grief quickly turning to anger. He gathered himself up, ripping his heels from the ground and began pacing jagged lines on the stone floor. How could he ever believe them? Believe the people who convinced her to go along with their ridiculous plans; they must have known that something would happen, that something wasn't right.

"Vilkas," Skjor intervened his thoughts, "We all knew the risks."

He turned his head and glared at the aging man before him, his fists clenching into balls and his knuckles bleached white. His mind was a furious canvas; red clouded his vision as the beast inside invaded his thoughts, daring to take over him, to rip the man that betrayed her limb from limb. Then the anger subsided replaced with a heavy feeling, something that he could only name as despair. It was overwhelming and addictive, he clung onto it letting the feeling control him.

"You were her shield-brother," He growled, "You were supposed to protect her but you left her for dead."

"Vilkas this isn't the time for blaming others," Skjor retorted his voice bland like no feeling existed. Perhaps he was trying to not let the situation overwhelm him, or maybe he just didn't care. Vilkas was already too far gone to see logic, if he could not blame them then who could he direct his anguish at? Wasn't it their fault leading her into Driftshade Refuge where they knew that could be the very end? Why did it have to be her?

"But it was your fault," His head folded and pressed against his neck, his eyes fixed on the floor, "She's family and you didn't bother to look hard enough even to bring a bo-," He cut himself off shaking away the stabbing in his chest. Would he have preferred that? Skjor and Aela bringing her body back cold and lifeless? Or did he want to believe that there was still a chance that she was alive and that the Silverhands were torturing her like they did with the other beasts they caught? Vilkas had seen it for himself what they did and the thought crushed him further, anything would be better than that.

"Farkas?" Vilkas looked at his brother who was standing behind him, having moved at some point to try and comfort him. Vilkas could see the pain written across his brother's face, the same thoughts passing through his own mind. Farkas loved her too.

"Yes brother?" His voice was harsh and strangled; he cleared his throat and took in a deep breath.

"Get yourself packed up, we're going to Driftshade Refuge," Vilkas gave one last glowering look at Skjor and Aela before turning on his heels, feeling despondency fuel him as he ran towards the living quarters, hoping that there would be enough of her left to bring back home.

Xx

"You sick bastards," Susi snarled, thrashing against her chains. The noise of rattling irons echoed around the small claustrophobic stone cell. Two Silverhands stood of either side of her twisting the wooden cogs that stretched her limbs to unbearable lengths, "Do you worst!" She growled feeling the pulling, the locking of her joints as she fought against the pain.

"Shut your mouth whore," One of the Silverhands sneered, turning his back and twisting a poke into a nearby fire, after a while he took it out and showed her the orange brazen tip. She heard the sizzle and then felt the same hot searing agony as before. Her growls came out in frantic rasps smelling burning flesh, the skin blistering and blackening as sores swelled up and burst. Her screams were a mantra around the cell; the slick mossy walls reflecting her pain right back at her.

"I'll kill you," Susi growled in between gasps, the Silverhands laughed, rattling her shackles as they turned the wooden cogs once more, "Divines, I'll fucking kill you," Her voice was feral, a mangled cry as her shoulders tugged at their seams, the ligaments prying against flesh and bone.

"We plan on killing you first," The Silverhands voice was an irate drone, echoing as the painful haze in the back of her skull returned. She groaned the pulling almost numbing.

"Get her out of that rack," A stranger's voice called out with an authoritative tone. Susi snapped her head up, the new visitor dressed in heavy armour, "The others would like to play too."

"Yes, of course," The cogs barely slackened, her wrists and ankles were released one by one, her hands drooped to her sides and she cried a sigh of relief as the pain instantly subsided.

The two Silverhands grabbed her under the shoulders, forcing her upwards onto weary feet; she stumbled and let them drag her to the cell in the corner. She was pushed inside and the black bar door locked behind her, bolted shut. One of the men bent down to her crumpled form, peering in through the bars, her face masked by the darkest shadows.

"They call him The Skinner," His smirk twisted menacingly and with a curved finger he beckoned her closer. Her hackles raised and she let a growl erupt from the back of her throat, "I don't think I need to tell you why," His ominous laugh made her bones shiver. She had heard stories from the other Companions about Krev, Aela and Skjor had told her of their plans to attack his lair. But why was he here? Skjor had always told her he resided in Gallows rock. She swallowed a fierce lump in her parched throat, her lips cracked and dry. She was a member of the circle; Krev must already have guessed that.

The Silverhands knew all about the circle, vicious enemies, and sworn werewolf hunters. To keep her trapped here would only cause the other Companions to find her. She grabbed the bars in tight fists and spat at the Silverhand, they were forming a trap and if Skjor and Aela managed to escape she knew that Vilkas would only come and find her. She would be the death of him. It was a haunting thought, and a terrifying reality.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this update was so late! Was it worth it? I know it's short but the Vilkas feels I was having, ugh traumatizing D: Tell me what you think? Pretty please? x3_


	17. Chapter 17

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Seventeen  
**

Vilkas had lost his train of thought, his satchel lay half empty on the floor by his feet and the armour he had picked out of his chest remained somewhere over in the corner untouched. His mouth closed and then sagged repeatedly before his head fell against his bare chest. A sigh escaped him and he struggled to believe that the hopelessness wasn't suffocating; _hope _just seemed too far out of reach.

"Brother, are you ready?" Farkas' voice grasped at him from within the darkness trying to pull him out so that he could see clearly. But he was already lost, so completely lost.

"The blankets still smell of her," His own voice sounded foreign in his ears almost as if it were a different person speaking, a person that wasn't stuck within the growing hole in his chest.

"Vilkas stop thinking like this," Farkas demanded, scooping up his satchel and filling it with the potions and food. Farkas watched his brother stand rigid, his hands by his sides and his eyes black abysses as they stared at the blankets, "It's not over yet."

"Skjor sounded sure that it was," Vilkas' eyes drifted over to his brother, unable to hold his gaze he turned back and stared at the wall, an object that wouldn't stare back and judge him.

"Since when do you listen to him?" Farkas retorted, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. He forced Vilkas to look at him again and the gauntness of his brother's features was horrifying, "Don't you believe him for a second Vilkas, you won't be worthy of her if you do."

Vilkas shrugged away his brother's hand and snatched his satchel from his hands, tossing it onto the bed where a few of the contents spilled out onto the blankets. He grabbed his armour and poured the familiar metal onto his body securing each buckle as was needed, he reached for the satchel again and slunk it over one shoulder, tossing Farkas a determined glance.

"W-well," He stammered, running a finger over his throat, "Let's get her back," His voice faltered, the hope he tried to muster failed miserably. He certainly wasn't worth her if he couldn't even try to believe that there was still hope left, that fact hurt him the most.

"Umm-," A voice interrupted, "Farkas, Vilkas, mind if I come along?" Vilkas turned and glared at the new blood, his eyes shunning the warrior.

The Nord stood fixing his blonde hair into a ponytail behind his head. His piercing blue eyes seemed full of determination yet Vilkas still scowled at his arrival.

"We would be happy for the help," Farkas gave the new blood a welcoming smile and the Nord seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Are you really what they call you?" Vilkas rebutted never taking his eyes away from the Nord. Vilkas couldn't decide whether he was happy that he would have another shield-brother to save his back or unhappy that he would probably have to put his neck on the line to save the brat's life at some point during the fight. He knew that the Nord wasn't as strong as both him and Farkas, and that worried him, he didn't need to have someone following them ready to walk to their deaths.

"What, the one who fetches the mead?" A smile broke out across the new bloods face and Vilkas furrowed his brows, he definitely didn't need someone to vaguely attempt humour.

"The Dragonborn?" Farkas intervened, having witnessed the new blood's _skills _first hand whilst he took him to Dustman's Cairn for his proving. The new blood shrugged his shoulders and dismissed the title completely.

"It's just a title, ignore it," He replied nonchalantly fingering a lose curl of blonde hair and sliding it back behind his ear, "A person who absorbs dragon souls huh? Seems a bit surreal."

"You can only come with us if you try not to die whelp," Vilkas growled frustrated at the boy's uncharacteristically friendly nature.

"Don't worry about me," The Nord laughed, "I promise not to get in the way."

Xx

Vilkas was trailing along quietly after Farkas and the Dragonborn, following them as they consummated the stone paths with their heavy leather boots. He thought briefly on what he would find at Driftshade Refuge and a heavy lump settled in his stomach, whatever the outcome was he needed to keep moving forward. The further he trudged from Jorrvaskr and finally Whiterun the ease began to slowly seep into his joints, his mind distinguishing all bad thoughts as he attuned to the surrounding areas. Now that he was outside in the wilderness he was no longer safe, he needed to protect himself, his brother and the whelp that couldn't be stopped from tagging along.

"So," He began catching up to the pair and stepping into pace with them, "The Dragonborn huh?" Vilkas shot a glance over at the new blood watching as a smirk grew across the Nord's lips.

"That's what I've been told," He shrugged his shoulders, his iron armour clunking to his movements; he sheepishly threaded his fingers through his thick blonde hair, tugging at the ponytail, "I was called to the mountains," He continued, "They called me the Dovahkiin, they taught me how to master the thu'um, the dragon language." Vilkas recalled the quaking of the earth as he listened to the combined voices of the Greybeards, it had rumbled through his bones, straight through him.

"Is it true about dragons existing then?" Vilkas couldn't believe how many questions he wanted to ask, he wanted to know everything. He remembered the conversation with Kodlak after the calling occurred, the old man mentioned dragons, that the Dragonborn was the only one who could kill them. The World Eater, Alduin, suddenly fear rocketed through Vilkas once more brutally reminded how the Harbinger had called it the end times. That sudden realisation was a black cloud over his head and the only solution he could see was the awkward Nord man who could barely fight with a sword, standing just ahead of him. Skyrim's fate rested on that Nord's shoulders, suddenly Vilkas' problems seemed trivial compared to the New Bloods, the Nord should be out saving Skyrim not helping him save his girlfriend.

"Yeah," The Nord looked nervous again, a darkness cast over his eyes like a thought was troubling him, "Alduin, the eater of souls," The name rolled off his tongue and he shook his head, "I'm supposed to vanquish him."

Vilkas shivered, the breeze catching him off guard. Yes, suddenly his problems felt very small compared to his.

"Shouldn't you be saving Skyrim instead of helping me?" Vilkas suddenly asked feeling the wind whip briskly through the gaps in his armour. The new blood looked over at him carefully with a sincerity that Vilkas didn't know he could have possessed. The Nord just seemed too _care free. _

"I always help my family," The Nord shot Vilkas a genuine smile which quickly turned awkward, "Maybe when I ask for your help you'd be more willing to look out for me with," The Dragonborn laughed to himself, the ponytail on the back of his head bobbing against his neck, "Killing dragons and everything."

The gravel path quickly turned to dirt as a mountain rose from the ground in front of them, the very tip blistered with hurricane winds and fresh snow. Trees began to grow in capacity and the further they walked the eerily silent the wilderness became. Vilkas could only hear the rustle of leaves as the wind cascaded through the trees and the heavy footsteps of him and his companions.

"You would want my help killing a dragon?" Vilkas had heard the tales of how impossibly strong they were. With the beat of their wings they could cause a storm to destroy a city and with a roar so fierce they could cause earthquakes that devastated the lands. He had never imagined those beings being anything except fictional, but here he was intrigued and curious to know how the Nord, the new blood, had fought so many, and survived. Perhaps the Nord really was a hero; Vilkas made a mental note as a reminder to be nicer to him.

"They aren't that hard to kill," The Dragonborn snorted, "A few arrows, a few stabs here and there and the giant lizards are as good as dead," Vilkas' eyes widened in bewilderment, did he really saying killing dragon's wasn't that difficult? _Madness, _"Before I got my title, I got told there was a dragon at the Western Watchtower, first I'd ever seen," He started, the words rolling off his tongue in a story-like manner, "I barely touched the damn thing; the Jarl's Housecarl took care of that, what's her name, the Dark Elf?" Vilkas quickly wondered on how the news of a dragon at Western Watchtower hadn't reached his ears, then he realised he hadn't exactly been communicating with the other Companions.

"Irileth," Farkas coughed, moving his fingers to the hilt of his blade, sliding his fingers over the worn material.

"She took on the beast by herself waiting for it to land and chopping at it with a greatsword," He continued, nodding at Farkas as a thanks, "After it died, the skin started disintegrating, I was mesmerized. The flesh seemed to shimmer in bright gold and then turned to ash to be carried away by the wind," He moved his hand to his hair in another awkward gesture, "The gold shimmer then wrapped around me and I felt warm, stronger than I had ever felt. I felt reborn, it sounds stupid but the guards told me I absorbed the soul."

He stopped in his tracks and let out a sigh, an alien noise to the landscape. The dirt was turning to ice and flecks of snow began shedding from the clouds, tiny pools at first but soon turning to blusters and thick clouds, scattering the earth. Their footsteps quickly became silent and Vilkas turned his attention to scanning the environment for any signs of life. They would make quick prey if they weren't paying attention.

"Then they started calling me the Dragonborn and I haven't been able to escape the name since," His voice rumbled in his chest, "I was a simple farm boy, I got into trouble and the Imperials wanted me executed, who would have thought I'd be called a damn hero?"

"You're not a hero yet," Vilkas replied sullenly, eyes darting about the trees, investigating every inch of the shadows.

The sun was finally sinking beneath the old side of the mountain, the rain clouds drawing in ready to unleash devastation at any moment. Farkas insisted they rest and make camp underneath an overhang to the right of the path, he scouted ahead to see if the place was safe enough to camp. The Dragonborn followed behind Vilkas as he followed Farkas' shadow, head and eyes darting around the area unable to see or smell anything that would possibly be a threat.

Farkas began unravelling his bedroll, pushing away twigs and stones from the ground so he could rest easy. Vilkas asked the Dragonborn to fetch firewood and whilst he waited he made a circle pit out of stones and dug into the earth with whatever tools he could make. His brother peeled away heavier bits of armour and sat down on his bedroll, letting out a sigh of pleasure. The walk hard on his feet. Vilkas tossed him a whetstone to sharpen his blade with, knowing that Farkas would have forgotten to sharpen his blade before leaving, perhaps even longer than that. Vilkas knew how forgetful his brother could be sometimes.

"Things will be okay," Farkas interrupted the celestial beauty of the silence. Vilkas had been staring into the empty fire pit waiting for the Dragonborn to return with the wood, he was trying to focus on anything but the invading thoughts poking at the back of his mind. To keep himself occupied he took out another whetstone from his satchel and lay his sword against his knee with the tip balanced in the cold ground. He began grinding the stone against the edges of his blade in a slow rhythmic pattern.

"You don't need to keep bringing it up," Vilkas replied quietly, gliding the whetstone down the edge of the blade and revelling in the feel of the friction. He was a warrior first, a lover second. He needed Susi to depart his thoughts for the time being, any thought would be an awful distraction.

"I just-," He cut himself off and let out a loud puff of air, "I'm not doing it for you," He looked at Vilkas quickly and then reverted his gaze to the floor, "I'm doing it for myself, the more I say it the more I believe it."

"She is such a wicked, wicked woman," Vilkas breathed giving his brother a concerned look, the whetstone in his hand grinded to a halt.

"I'm sorry that I fell in love," His brother's voice was barely audible over the creaks of the trees around them and the rustle of the leaves overheard.

"It is something that cannot be helped," He reconciled, tucking the whetstone inside his satchel again and sheathing the sword in the leather holder around his waist.

"I'll make your life hell if you hurt her brother," Farkas looked over at him, and Vilkas smiled, nodding his head in agreement.

A mutual conformity passed between them, a truce between brothers. Between twins. Vilkas didn't have to worry of his brother's intervention, the past had been put behind them and the kiss that Farkas and his lover shared was dutifully forgotten. It was something that pained Vilkas to think about but he understood momentary lapses in control, he knew those feelings all too well, especially around her. She was certainly a wicked woman for having unrelenting control over them both, even if she did not realise it. He could easily forgive his brother now, after all Farkas was willing to walk into hell as his shield brother to save the woman that they both loved. Vilkas could never thank him enough for pulling him out of the darkness and he was sure if the worst came to be then he could rely on his brother for anything.

* * *

A/N: I don't really mean to make this boring, but y'know it kinda happened. Sexy times soon you say? Yes I want that too. muahaha. I still haven't bought Dawnguard, it's expensive and I'm poor. New Hearthfire DLC? I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY D: Why oh why Bethesda. WHY.

PS: I wrote an awesome epilogue and I can't wait to publish it, and it'll be soon. The story will end and I'm not sure I want to say goodbye.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Eighteen  
**

The darkness climbed over him, pulling him under into the abyss. He groaned a sigh of redemption, the night a welcoming feeling. Warmth cloaked his aching form, igniting every nerve ending from the tips of his fingers to the farthest reach of his toes.

He reached out, hands swimming through the haze; he could feel comforting bed sheets made of fur and hot smooth skin. Her breath was like fire on his neck and he grabbed her lithe body, forcing strangled shrieks of laughter to escape her deliciously irresistible lips. The sound was familiar, even blissful. Shivers cascaded down his spine, gooseflesh erupting over his skin as her fingers trailed across his abdomen. A haggard breath left him, revelling in the touch of her fingers moving all over him.

His heart hammered furiously in his chest, a warning to the love that he felt would kill him. But he was already too stricken to care. Her hips ground against his own, a delicious torture that provoked him to tug at her hardened nipples with his teeth, eliciting a fervent moan. Her lips moved against his neck pressing agonizingly slow kisses over his heated flesh, she reached his collarbone, licking and nibbling as she went. An involuntary shiver took him and dark eyes looked at him through the veil of hope, slowly undoing him.

Hands became eager fighting for eager flesh under restricting clothing. Her cheeks flushed, breathing escaping in anticipating pants, his hands gliding over soft skin, her breath hitching as he tugged trousers over hips, greeting the white flesh with hot breath and insistent kisses. Her skin smelt like leather, of her and death. It didn't seem to shock him; all he could think about was how she was here, with him how it was always supposed to be. Nothing was between them now, no goddamn Silverhands, it was them alone and his chest caved in. It hurt, really hurt. He wanted more than this, her silhouette a shadow, her breath flavourless like the wind. He wanted all of her, he wanted to taste her and please her. To see the way her skin flushed as they moved together lost within each other.

His hands moved without him, his mind resisting the urge to rip her clothes off. No, he wanted to peel away each layer so slowly that she would be begging. He needed to saviour the moment, her body was so hot that his body responded in the only way he knew it could. She rocked against his pelvis, testing him, he grabbed her hips and set the pace, bucking his hips to meet hers, the friction almost unbearable. Vilkas already felt the tightness building and his breathing was hurried the only thing he could hear was his pulse in his ears urging to him lose control. He needed more friction, but the movement wasn't enough, he needed to be inside her, to bury his life into her.

She sensed his frustration and bit down hard on his bottom lip, it only served to torture him further and he bit back harder and wilder, fighting the boundary between pain and pleasure. He tasted blood in his mouth and a growl slewed from his lungs, he bucked his hips and pleaded for release.

She breathed his name in melodic mantras, urging him on as fingers fought for flesh, rough and frantic. Lust gutted him setting fire to his blood, his mind a haze of love and control. The ache he felt in his groin painfully erotic. He wanted her now; he needed her, the want insatiable.

Vilkas flipped her and lips brushed fiercely, bruising kisses that spoke of love, passion and loyalty. He tugged away whatever clothes remained and with no pause he sheathed himself inside her. The feeling so erotic his arms trembled. She felt so warm, comforting and he moved deeper inside her. His lips moved against her neck and he was saying something, pleading for her never to go, never to leave, to stay like this. He rocked his hips and each thrust was echoed with a moan, resounding spectacularly in his ears. He revelled in the sound of her voice, so close to him but so far away. He moved faster, the urgency, the desperation crushing. He couldn't stop; the movement so luscious that his body shuddered.

"I will always be with you my love," Her voice echoed and he groaned, scrunching up his eyes and burying his face into her neck, her bit down hard into her skin, the blood feverishly rushing into his mouth. Her words were his undoing and he answered her with mutterings of the Divines, of the future, of everything he never got the chance to say. The world around him threatened to collapse and heat pulsed through him, starting from his groin and spreading like white hot fire through his body. He panted, body shaking, trembling, finding completion in the dream.

Vilkas opened his eyes and was met with thousands of stars glittering in the navy sky, the luminance from the two moons enough to see by. He lifted his fingers to his lips and felt a cut, tasting blood. He grumbled and pulled himself out of the bedroll, the gentle wind sweeping through camp enough to cool his raging body. His body still trembled and the dream was almost lost to the back of his memory. _If only she was here. _

The comfort of the dream was enough to force Vilkas to mentally prepare himself for what lay ahead down over the mountain. He hadn't logically thought of a plan, and he remembered that the Silverhands had created a trap, a good enough one that the Companions didn't even realise until it was too late. He had to figure something out but his mind was blank. Would the Silverhands expect a rescue party? He was sure that they weren't that stupid but this sort of situation hadn't arisen before. But he knew that he couldn't let Susi just die without even trying to help her. Vilkas accepted the he might die in the process, but he was content with that outcome if it would mean that she was safe or had a decent fighting chance of escaping.

He would risk it all, he wanted to because if he could have the reality of his dream then it meant that his life was complete. His duties were done and he would consider leaving the Companions, to help Kodlak in fighting the cure for the curse because he wanted to live a goddamn normal life, without the fighting, without the constant fear that one of them could die. His body just couldn't handle it anymore, his mind couldn't handle it. Even the lack of coin wasn't enough to change his mind on that matter.

Vilkas began gathering up his belongings and packing them up into his satchel. He heard the others snoring nearby in their bedrolls and he wondered whether to disturb them. If they could walk quickly enough they would reach Driftshade Refuge by dawn, not the best time of day for the beginning of a heist but Vilkas couldn't wait. His frame of mind wouldn't last and he feared that if he took another nap the feeling would be lost. The lack of hope would crush him again and then his sanity would surely be lost.

"Farkas get up," He kicked his brother's sleeping form, and Farkas grumbled in response, his movements sluggish as he reached for a dagger underneath his pillow, "Get up," Vilkas kicked him again and Farkas woke up with a snort, lunging in Vilkas' direction with the blade. He jumped back and scowled, the dagger narrowly missing his knees.

"What's wrong?" Farkas' voice was filled with worry, his eyes still clouded with sleep.

"We're leaving camp," Vilkas replied, kicking dirt into the dying embers of the fire. He walked over to the other sleeping form and nudged the Dragonborn awake.

"But it's still dark," Farkas protested behind him, Vilkas turned and gave his brother a sharp glance.

"Exactly," He replied, kicking the Dragonborn again, the body making an 'umf' noise as his voice collided with his side, "I don't want to wait any longer, we have to get this done so we can get back to Jorrvaskr."

Farkas sensed his brother's impatience but didn't want to push him. With a heavy sigh Farkas clambered out of his bedroll and began strapping on his armour, grabbing his dagger and tucking it safely in his belt before strapping his other weapons to their proper places on his body. He was tired and he could tell that Vilkas was too, but if he wanted to move on then Farkas would gladly oblige. He stuffed his bedroll into his satchel and rummaged around for some kind of food to eat. He shoved the loaf of bread into his mouth, needing the energy if they wouldn't get another break until after killing the bastards. Farkas couldn't tell if his brother had thought out a plan or if he was just mad. He was sure that it was the latter.

Not that he was really worried; Farkas was also feeling madness creep on him. A friend, a desirable was being held captive and all sorts of monstrous things could be happening to her, the passion he felt for saving her possibly matched his brothers. He loved her too and he'd be dammed if he didn't prove to the both of them how much.

"God it's not even morning yet," The Dragonborn grumbled, yawning and running fingers through his bed hair, "Let me sleep a little bit longer."

"Get up now whelp, or we'll leave you for the wolves," Vilkas growled. Farkas smirked and continued packing away his things, finishing off the rest of the loaf and moving to stand just behind his brother. Vilkas certainly was determined.

"So grumpy," The Dragonborn scowled, slowly crawling out of his bedroll. After a few minutes Vilkas let out a frustrated sigh, the impatience reeling off of him enough for Farkas to fear for his safety. Vilkas grabbed the young Nord by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out himself, tossing him over into the dirt, followed by his armour and then his satchel, the contents scattering across the ground. The Dragonborn yelped and stared at Vilkas in disbelief.

"On your feet," He threatened. The Nord did as he was told and scurried to his feet, strapping on his armour in record speed and packing up his things. In minutes he was standing behind Vilkas ready for orders, Farkas chuckling at how flustered he looked.

"What now brother?" Farkas asked with a light hearted tone. Vilkas looked over at him and nodded for them to move out, whatever plan Vilkas had was going to be completely made up. He had to improvise, the situation unknowable. He would never really admit that he sucked at forming decent plans, those were usually left for the others. Vilkas only enjoyed following orders, but perhaps killing the Silverhands would come so naturally, and that they were stupid enough for a plan to be nonexistent. Vilkas could only hope that was the case.

* * *

_A/N: I'm planning on getting this story finished by the time I leave for university next saturday, followed by a short epilogue. Only a few chapters left! I won't be writing anymore Skyrim fanfic, Mass Effect has pretty much taken over my life, and I'll be concentrating on a F!shepxThane story, because y'know the Drell Assassin is sexy as hell. Thanks for reading guys!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Nineteen  
**

Susi pawed at the lock on her cage, a low growl rolling in from the back of her throat. They had taken her armour, her weapons and the only hope she had left was to surprise and transform and hope to slaughter them all before making an escape. But the Silverhands were trying to make her change, it was what they had wanted from the beginning, to skin her and stick her wolfish head on a spike for all of Skyrim to see. She was having none of it. But the thought of downing each individual body and ripping their throats out was undeniably tempting.

The pain had fuelled her blood lust and Susi continuously saw red. Every movement of her limbs elicited a groan, every inch of her bruised and cut and burned. The pain was arbitrary, she was numbed and she treated her skin like another set of armour, blocking her mind from ever feeling the pain of the wounds they inflicted. She would never let them have the satisfaction of wearing her down. She was a Companion, a great warrior and there was no way the Silverhands were going to kill her, not without a fight.

But it was easier to think of such things but the reality was more difficult. Susi was locked inside a cage surrounded by filth and the stench of death. The Silverhands had tortured other werewolves whilst she watched, it was their attempt to try and break her mental state. But she was stronger than they had ever anticipated; she had even surprised herself at how much the innocents deaths did not faze her. Revenge fuelled her and it consumed her waking thoughts, it was powerful enough to keep her sane.

She pawed at the lock again and listened to it rattle against the metal crate. She was alone for the time being and it gave her time to plot whatever nonsensical escape plan she could think of. She didn't have enough room to transform in such a confined space without hurting herself; this meant that she wouldn't have enough strength to break the lock in human form. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness perfectly and the orange hazy glow that lit up certain areas only distracted her. She looked around the dungeon room, anything close by to help aid her, but there was nothing except blood and straw and the occasional chunk of flesh.

The poker they had used to burn her lay on the other side of the room, and any other torture equipment lay too far out of her reach. She didn't want to wait for them to come back, they had promised to bring the Skinner and that threat alone was enough to light fear in her veins. She remembered stories that Skjor and Aela had told her about the Skinner, they had been planning attacks, wanting to draw the beast from its hideout. Susi did not know whether they had known the Skinner was here, if they had then they had certainly forgotten to mention anything to her about it.

Her mind was briefly sated on thoughts of her home, how long had it even been? Two days? It seemed like time was at a standstill and she wondered what the others were doing now, did they think that she was dead? Did they think of her at all? The loneliness that Susi suddenly felt was not entirely unpleasant after she had left her family and caught a carriage down to Whiterun many years ago she had been plagued by the same feeling. In a strange way it was comforting, it meant that she was still alive and she could depend solely on herself. The wilderness of Skyrim had been no match for her, even as a young girl and now that she was older, stronger and slightly wiser she knew that she would be able to return home, one way or another.

She was not frightened to be alone, she was not scared to know that death could be an outcome; the only thought that troubled her to the point of insanity was Vilkas. Images of him in her mind were torturous and although at first they had been a blessing, they were now unrelenting. She missed him more than she wanted to admit, she missed his warmth and the strength of his arms. She missed the bristle of hair on his jaw and cheeks and his familiar scent of earth, alcohol and sweat. She missed his eyes the most, vibrant blue, ageless and filled with acumen. His eyes opened up his soul to her and she was carried away within their depths.

Susi shook herself from such thoughts, she could not let herself become carried away in idle fantasies not even when the coldness of the room became too much or even if the darkness was continuously ominous. She could not let herself slip into dreams and thoughts that would take her away from such a place. That would only serve as a distraction.

Her fingers picked at the lock once more, the clash of metal on metal echoing around the room. Susi listened quietly, her back against the damp old stone wall and she pressed her bare feet up against the cold bars. Dust fell from the ceiling and the floor seemed to quake. Susi rose up onto her knees and pressed her face to the crate door. Were the Silverhands already celebrating her death?

Shadows flickered through the corridors and tufts of straw quivered with the earth. Vibrations shot up through Susi's ankles, through her calves and thighs. Her bones trembled with the feeling and she revelled in it, something inside the Silverhand lair was amiss and she wasn't going to let this chance go to waste.

Her limbs trembled with change, strands of coarse dark fur erupted through her skin and a snarl ripped from her lungs. Legs snapped and grew from underneath her, ankles elongating and feet stretching, claws scrapping across the stone. Her new broad shoulders pushed against the top of the crate but it did not swell to accommodate her. Another snarl ripped through her and her clawed paws reached for the lock. In one swift tug the metal crumbled in her fist. She squeezed herself out, timing her attacks would be her only option to survive. She had minutes before the transformation wore off and she would be a mere human, unprotected and without a weapon once more.

She skittered across the stone floor, both arms and legs too long. She reached for the iron poker and held it tightly in one fist. Quickly she left the chamber in her wake; she followed orange lit corridors, swerving around corners only to find each chamber was empty. Every stride she took was a stride for freedom.

The smell of blood clung to the air, fresh and ripe and it had her salivating. She loped towards it and it began to mingle with fresh air. Wind passed through every corridor she past, bitter, like snow had only just begun falling again. Susi's ears twitched, she heard something clashing together, grunts and groans merged with battle cries. She raced towards the noise. Flashes of flickering orange danced past her eyes. She was panting, out of breath and the iron poker clashed against the ground and it echoed fervently around the corridors, stalking her as she charged ahead.

The ground quaked underneath her paws and she could almost see the air ripple around her. She braced herself against the wall willing away the change back even for a few seconds longer. She could smell freedom ahead and it was intoxicating. Adrenaline pulsated through her and every gasp of air that filled her lungs urged her survival. Susi growled and set off again, claws against stone giving no support to her speed. A Silverhand flew at her from around the corner and her mouth instinctively went to the man's throat. Both of their bodies slammed against the adjacent wall and the cry that came from the man was a shriek cut short. Teeth pierced flesh and blood poured into her mouth. She let herself feed, the blood lust insatiable.

Every inch of the Silverhand's body trembled with living electricity and Susi watched as the life drained from his eyes. She tossed his lifeless body aside; his skin held a grey pallor and a gaping wound stood stark at the base of his neck to his chin. Susi discarded all sympathies and continued her escape.

Silverhand's poured out from chambers around her and claws slashed and blood sprayed. Shrieks and gargles suffocated her and the pain she inflicted was pleasuring. Hircine would be proud of her hunt. Bodies dropped one by one and pleas for life were quickly denied. Susi plunged the iron poker into the belly of a familiar face and her jowls twisted into a horrifying grin as she gutted the torturer. Revenge had never been so sweet.

Fresh air beckoned her and she clambered over corpses into recognizable surroundings. The sounds of sword fights and pierced flesh rang heavenly in her ears. Bodies dropped from the higher level, crunching as bones collided with the stone floor. This had been where she had fallen, where Skjor and Aela had left her. Susi tasted bitterness in her mouth, the taste of desertion foul on her tongue. Her shield siblings had left her to rot in the depths of Driftshade's Refuge and she would question them about it upon her arrival.

Her limbs rippled and she yelped. The ground shook around her and she was forced to her knees, forehead against the cold floor as bodies fell around her. Humanity poured through her and her arms shrank back into place, her shoulders dislocating and repositioning themselves. Cries of pain tore through her, sweat dripping from her and splattering against the stone floor. She could hear the clatter of a sword strike in front of her but all she could see was red. She shook herself, nails biting into rock, drawing blood. Freedom was so close and she could smell hope in the breeze. It made her shiver, ragged clothing adorning her hips and torso. With unbalanced feet she rose up and wiped the blood away from her eyes.

Shadow figures enveloped her eyesight and suddenly the room seemed darker than before.

"Can you walk?" His voice was coarse to her ears and she started laughing. Her ribs ached but she couldn't stop. Tears poured from her eyes and she was lost briefly to the insanity of her rescuers. They had actually come to save her. She had never been so thankful.

Susi took her an unsteady step and her legs gave out underneath her. Knees crashed against stone and hands swept out to break the fall. Pain shattered her and laughter turned to sobs, and her shoulders shook with every haggard breath. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move and Susi finally realised how fragile her body really was.

"I can't move," She grunted, arms trembling and it took all of her strength to remain breathing. Her head was a swimming vortex of darkness and bad dreams, blood and screams. She shut her eyes against it and she barely felt the broad arms pull at her. She was lifted from the ground and cool armour pressed against her heated skin. It was agonising bliss and her skin ached for touch.

Warm lips brushed against her forehead and she whimpered. She hadn't felt him for so long and she was melting against him. She tried to deny the uncoiling heat in her stomach, her wounds were nothing compared to the longing that ruptured her. Her hands twined around his neck and she captured her lips with his and it was ecstasy. Stubble caressed her cheeks and it made her skin itch, breath tickled her eyelashes and the heavy smell of him, sweat and blood filled her nostrils.

"I didn't think you were the hero type Vilkas," Her voice was foreign to her ears, uncouth and dry. A rumbling laughter caught her off guard and she noticed Vilkas smirking down at her, blue eyes filled with an unbidden sadness, or mirth she couldn't tell.

"Only for you," His voice was malleable and the gaze he gave her softened, "I barely lifted my sword."

Susi let surprise fuel her, energy lacking she could barely talk but she wanted to listen to him because his gruff voice was soothing and it was music to her ears. Vilkas clung onto her tighter and began the long journey back home.

As soon as they stepped out of Driftshade Refuge the cool breeze was welcoming, refreshing and Susi shivered. The sudden sun light was startling, the edges of the sun rays finding them behind the large rocks. Susi shut her eyes again and soon felt the warmth of Vilkas' embrace leave her, only to be replaced by the cold ground. She peeked through slits and watched him rummage around in his satchel for something. His face was contorted with worry and uneasiness settled in her stomach. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for her lying to him, for deserting him. She wanted to apologise for kissing Farkas and promise to always be with him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him.

Xx

Vilkas felt his hands shaking and he couldn't make it stop. Her kiss had tasted of death and it worried him. Her face was pale and her dark hair was dishevelled and lifeless. Her once warm eyes were torturing him with anguish. He wanted to make it all go away, for the young warrior that he loved to return.

"Drink this," He offered her his waterskin and she snatched it off of him with a smile. But it wasn't her usual smile, it was perplexing, the way her mouth moved; it was different. He couldn't quite place what the smile contained but it was unknown to him.

Farkas knelt down next to him and passed him a linen cloth to wipe himself down with. Vilkas cast a glance at his twin and saw the same worry creased into his brother's face as his own. Susi drank desperately and only until she had finished did she gasp for air.

"Do you have anything with a little more kick?" She rasped, tossing the waterskin back into Vilkas' clutches and wiping away residue from her lips.

"Some mead?" The Dragonborn called out from afar. Susi nodded her head enthusiastically then winced.

Vilkas could see raw burns covering her flesh, cuts and bruises echoed underneath the tan rags and rage built inside his chest. He wanted to rip each Silverhand limb from limb to make them pay for what they did. He wanted to hunt them all down until none of them would breathe again. He wanted to suffocate them all with his fists and watch predatorily as the life drained from them. Even then he doubted that would be enough to dispel the anger that he felt.

He watched her drink the Dragonborn's bottle of mead with fervour muttering something along the lines of; _Oh Divines this tastes like heaven._ And when she had finished she smacked her lips together and sighed, a contented sigh. She would be okay and there was no need for him to worry anymore. The journey back would go swiftly and Vilkas could finally push away the fears that had consumed him since her disappearance.

"We shouldn't stay here," Farkas' voice brought him out of his thoughts and he nodded. From inside his satchel he pulled out a blanket and cast it over Susi's shoulders to quell her shivering.

Vilkas gathered up his things and picked Susi up in her arms again. She nuzzled into his neck and closed her eyes. He could feel her breath against her neck and it meant that she was still alive. She was still alive, battered but still with him. The thought was painful. It struck him somewhere in his chest and his was swamped by relief. His kissed the top of her head and took steady steps, following behind the Dragonborn and his brother.

He wondered if the relief that he felt compared to what Farkas felt. He wondered what would happen when they returned. He wanted to know the future, to be certain that his lover would stand again, fight again and be able to love him. She had been strong enough before and he hoped that she would still have the strength. He hoped for a good future, where he would be beside her until the divines took them. He wanted to get married, to be her husband and her support. He wanted to have kids, to be a father and grow old. He feared that the world was cruel enough to deny him those wishes but for now he was content. She was safe and she would be coming home with him. Whatever had happened was capricious, what had happened was over and he forgave them all. He loved her and that remained the only unequivocal thing.

"Would it be possible to teach me that power of yours?" Vilkas heard his brother ask. The Dragonborn sniggered and shrugged his shoulders, "What was it you shouted? Fus Ro Dah?"

The Dragonborn nodded and replied; "I'll take you to the Greybeards sometime," He paused with a thoughtful smile, "I'm not a very good teacher."

"I knew that you would be a great addition to the Companions," Farkas shook his head, changing topic, "Killing that giant was the beginning, you'll go far new blood."

Vilkas was thankful that he had been talked around into bringing the new whelp with them. He doubted he would have survived without his help. The Dragonborn had gained his respect and he hoped that the warrior would one day teach him how to fight a dragon. Vilkas could never thank him enough; never thank his brother enough for dragging him out of the darkness. He was a very lucky man.

"I love you," Susi whispered and he froze. It was the one thing he had desperately wanted to hear escape her lips. He swallowed hard and looked down at her, blue eyes matching brown. She was smiling and he restrained himself from bruising kisses against her lips. He closed his eyes and settled for a chaste kiss to her forehead. His chest swelled and he struggled to make his feet move. It was the only thing he ever wanted to hear again.

_~End_

* * *

_A/N: This was the last chapter, epilogue is coming tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry it's taken so long to actually get it finished. Thank you for reading C:_


	20. Epilogue

**Ancient Stones**

**Chapter Twenty  
**

**Epilogue  
**

The fire burned gloriously in the corner of the small wooden room, the emitting smoke twirling towards the old crumbling stone chimney, it wasn't much but it had been home for some time now. Old tapestries along with herbs and spices adorned the walls and hung from the ceilings, the things that Susi insisted were what made a home, a home. Different sizes of cooking pots littered the dressers that were scattered about the walls. There was a familiar scent of old wood and burning coals, it had grown strangely familiar.

The fire created an orange haze and his silhouette was illuminated as he stirred the hot bubbling liquid on the cooking spit. She never could have imagined he would have been the cooking type.

"Stop watching me," Vilkas called out wiping sweat from his brow. His head turned and he caught the remnants of her smirk, the corner of her plump pink lips twisting upwards.

"It's a sight I never thought I would see," Susi teased, lighting up another candle on the table. Her dark eyes partially alight from the flame.

She eyed Vilkas again taking in the sight before her. His shoulders dominated his figure, the span of his shoulder blades Susi's perfect place to tuck her hands around him, his usual attire now subjugated by linen shirts and cotton trousers, replacing, for a few years now, the armour that he had adorned every day for as long as they both could remember. Susi had a similar story, it had taken her a while to get used to the bare feeling that came along with the lack of armour, but she still kept the wolf armour safe tucked away in the chest hidden in the darkest corner of the bedroom.

The cotton blouse and just as breezy trousers had been surprisingly comfy, but the dresses were still completely off the cards, at least until a special occasion occurred.

"I never expected it either," Vilkas' laugh resonated through the small room, bouncing off the wooden boards and dancing in her ears. His laughter had been a common happening, he had changed, they both had, "I have no idea how Tilma managed it."

She watched him continue to stir, his concentration taken with preparing a special meal for them both. She hadn't realised he was such a romantic; it had only taken her many years to realise that. Susi sidled away from her perch and quickly closed the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her cheek into the crevice between his shoulder blades. His scent was overwhelming and she felt the familiar sensation take over her, her mind a foggy haze before it cleared just as quickly as it occurred. She felt one strong hand grab her own, his thumb delicately tracing a pattern over the back of her hand, fingering the gold ring he had devoted to her more than a year ago.

"You are delightfully distracting," His voice reverberated through his body causing a shiver to ripple through Susi's spine. She pulled him closer, listening to the echo of his heartbeat in his chest, "But I'm hungry."

Susi giggled an uncommon trait that had progressively started to become prominent. Her feminine side was pouring out into her personality, finally able to release itself after her time as a warrior was now ended. The thought stung somewhere deep in her chest, and the warmth she had hold onto Vilkas with was now a desperate clutch. They hadn't moved far, they both had insisted that it would be impossible to completely shut out that life; they were only a short walk away from popping back into Jorrvaskr to spend time with the family, and that suited everyone just fine.

She thought briefly of the others, their faces flitting through her memories, of the ones lost and the ones gained. Skjor had passed and Kodlak had also gone, the Harbinger... She clenched her eyes shut knowing how they had saved his soul and how they would meet each other again in Sovngarde. She found comfort in knowing that Aela would also meet Skjor again on Hircine's hunting grounds, spending forever chasing and hunting, exactly how they had wanted it to be. As for the others, Susi knew that they were probably getting drunk up in the smoky hall of Jorrvaskr with a delicious banquet, something that she dearly missed. It had been two years since then.

"Kiss me," Her whisper was a demand and she felt the undulation of Vilkas' chuckle as he turned and gathered her up in his arms, pressing beastly kisses against her swollen red lips.

"Anything else you wish of me love?" The depth of his words crumbled her resolve and she wrapped her arms fiercely around his neck, tugging him further into her and crushing her lips against his again. All she could feel was the warmth of his body, pressed tightly up against hers and the accidental moan that collided with her lips. He gave her a sheepish smile and the gleam in her dark eyes spoke of her desperation, of her inhibitions.

He knew that look well, and his smile turned brazen, his hands working their way to her waist and tugging at the thin cloth keeping her bare flesh from him. Susi stumbled backwards, his eagerness pressing her up against the wooden wall as his fingers skimmed across pale skin, gliding over raised scars. Her breathing hastened and her own hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, their kiss breaking so that she could pull it over his head and toss it over into the corner, only to be found in the morning. Their lips moved together brash and hurried; he grabbed the flesh around her hips, fleshier than before and ground her pelvis into his. She felt how rigid he was beneath the cotton and heat pulsated through her, her nerves electrified by his movements.

"The broth will be ruined," She breathed between kisses, gliding her fingers around the waistband of his trousers. She heard his breath hitch, anticipation striking him hard. She grinned and tugged the material down past his hips. She grabbed his shaft and a tremor shuddered through his body. He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself, a growl erupting from his throat, hot air pressing on her ear as she moved her hand slowly up and down his length.

"I don't care," He gasped, grabbing her wrist to steady her pace. He gave out another irrevocable shiver and trailed avid kisses across her neck and jaw line, enough to evoke a zealous moan, "The only thing I want right now is you," His breath was hot and blistering on her skin and she felt need throb through her with the rhythm of her heartbeat.

Vilkas grabbed her hips again, pulling down her trousers and grabbing her ass, forcing her to wrap her legs around him as he lifted her up and supported her between his chest and the wall. His face was half hidden in shadow, his eyes hooded by the darkness. Susi trailed a stray finger across his cheek and followed a jagged scar that flowed from the middle of his cheek to his earlobe.

"I'm sorry you got this," Her voice was quiet and strained. He pressed his cock against her wet entrance, resisting the urge to fervently thrust into her. He wanted to mould the passion he felt into her soul, trap her in the ecstasy he felt when he was with her.

"I deserved it," He growled, watching her bottom lip disappear as she nibbled it with her teeth. Her fingers moved to curl his dark hair around his ear and he leaned into her touch. He inched further into her and he felt her body shudder, her breath escaping in sudden pants. His smile became avid and he moved deeper into her, burying himself in her, breathing in her scent as she moaned to his movements.

"Oh Vilkas," Her voice was a mantra, filling the room and his ears as he drew out far enough to only be joined. He thrust back in and air escaped her lungs in a satisfying groan. She matched her rhythm with his, her hips rolling to meet his with every thrust, her back thudding against the wooden planks. He buried his face in her neck and pressed ferocious kisses that scorched her skin, her nails tug into his shoulder blades, the heat building inside her, beginning in her abdomen and soaring through her body, to her fingers and toes. The passion she felt was different, the hunger of the wolf long gone from her, the curse lifted. What she felt was completely human, the hunger she felt was startling; nothing from what she had been used to for so many years.

His movements became more frantic and his grip became possessive in his desperation. She could feel him building to his release, his grunts matching her moans as liquid lava burned terrifically in her belly. The pleasure suddenly consumed her and the familiar heat cascading through her made the earth standstill, she saw galaxies all at once, stars dancing as her eyes locked tight with Vilkas'. Blood pounding in her ears as Vilkas' release provoked her own and she melted against him, heavy breathing and frantic moans, their bodies melded together in sweat and satisfaction. The only thing that existed in that moment was them, together, joined as one.

Susi wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, a contented sigh. She quickly pressed a kiss against his neck and waited for the calming of their hearts and breathing before breaking apart. He clung to her and lifted her from her position, his hands around her thighs and walked her into the other room and placed her down on the bed. The wood creaked under her weight and she shushed at him, his body a shadowy silhouette.

She heard the gentle breathing of another body and brought her lips to Vilkas' once more before breaking away from him to toss on spare clothes. She listened to a small hiccup and in an instant she had gathered the small child into her arms and carefully cradled her within the blanket. The baby made a small noise and Susi began to rock the small bundle in her arms, humming a tune that her mother had taught her long ago. With a delicate finger Susi stroked away small tufts of curly black hair, identical to Vilkas', away from the baby's face, the youngster began to coo with a sunshine smile. The warmth of Vilkas' body behind her felt divine, she felt his hands move down her spine and wrap around her waist, not as trim as before.

"My two beautiful girls," Vilkas said quietly, poking a finger into the blankets and running a coarse finger over the child's baby soft skin. Susi smiled and continued to rock the baby, blue eyes staring up at her, she grinned and felt the motherly instinct overwhelm her; she had never been this happy. She had been disappointed that the little girl looked nothing like her, black hair like her father and piercing blue eyes also like his, the shape of her nose and the curve of her lips symmetrical to that of Vilkas's. Perhaps that was a good thing.

She glanced behind at Vilkas and the fire she saw in his eyes broke her down, her chest ached and her heart swelled. She kissed him passionately, fervently and desperately remembering this moment.

"Go check on the broth love," She broke the kiss with a smile and gently placed the baby into Vilkas' arms, a tiny bundle compared to his large form. Vilkas cuddled the baby with such ease that she swore she could have been dreaming. It had come so naturally to them both, a perfect little gift from the Divines. Susi watched for a brief moment as Vilkas kissed the baby's forehead with such delicacy and whispered under his breath; _my little warrior Karys. _

She gave one last longing look before heading back into the other room twirling the ring on her forth finger on her left hand, feeling the coolness of the gold and the small lump of the emerald stone. With one last sway of her hips she turned the corner and attempted to save dinner. Something she never thought she would ever be doing.

* * *

_A/N: Karys is Lithuanian for warrior x3_


End file.
